O Sister, Where Art Thou?
by Silvan Arrow
Summary: Sequel to When the Ice Melts. Boris wants to take his revenge on Eri and the Blitzkrieg Boys for the downfall of BEGA, and he has just the beyblader for the job: Tala's sister. Title inspired by O Brother, Where Art Thou? FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: How did it come to this?

O Sister, Where Art Thou?

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Silvan Arrow is finally back! And now I would like to present the much-anticipated sequel to When the Ice Melts! I must admit, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but you wonderful reviewers gave me some great ideas! So this story is dedicated to all of you! And school is STILL trying to rule my life. Ugh…senior thesis. But I have Monday off thanks to President's Day, so I should get a lot done in the way of school this weekend. This first chapter picks up right after the segment of GRev where Tala, Bryan, and Spencer challenge Boris' Bega recruits and then get stomped by Garland. Poor Tala…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. However, I wish I owned Wolborg right now so I could use him to cover my whole town with snow and ice! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alas, that is but a dream…

* * *

Chapter 1: How Did It Come to This?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with its master_

How did it come to this?

That was all Eri could think about as she sat beside Tala's bedside, holding his cold hand, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed through a respirator. This was how Eri had spent the past week. After battling so hard to try and bring down BEGA, Garland had still defeated Tala so easily. The rest of the team had rushed Tala to the hospital after the battle, and he had remained in a coma ever since. Eri gave a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw that it was Bryan. Spencer stood behind him.

"Eri, you really should get some rest," Bryan said gently. "You haven't left the hospital at all for the past two days."

Eri shook her head. "I can't just leave him. It's my fault he got hurt so bad in the first place," she replied. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be fine." With that, she turned back around and continued watching Tala.

Bryan and Spencer glanced at each other sadly. They knew it was useless to try and change her mind. Spencer sighed in defeat and said, "We're going back to the hotel, but call us if you need anything." Eri nodded absently, and her teammates turned and left without another word.

Eri had traveled around the world with her teammates for the past three years. Right after leaving the Abbey, they had changed their team name from Demolition Boys to Blitzkrieg Boys. It had been their final act of separation from their past. Since then, they had traveled around the world, battling in tournaments and improving their standings in the beyblade world. When theTag Team World Championships had come up, Kai had joined their team as Tala's partner. Ian had taken the opportunity to visit some long-lost relatives, but heplanned on rejoining the team soon.All of the team members had matured during the last three years. Eri had grown taller, and her face had replaced its childish appearance with that of a young woman. She was fifteen, almost sixteen, no longer the frightened youngbrunette who hadgrown up in the Abbey, barely trying to survive.

Pyrix once again tried to reason with her master. _Eri, you know as well as I do that this was not your fault. We all decided as a team to challenge BEGA, and Tala made his choice during that battle with Garland. So please don't torture yourself like this._

_I know,_ Eri replied. _But I don't want Tala to be alone and confused when he wakes up. If staying here will help him come around, so be it._ But another thought haunted the back of Eri's mind and refused to give her mind a moment's reprieve. She had thought that she was finally free of **him** after all these years, but after all this time, he still haunted her footsteps…

Boris was back…

Flashback…

"Boris…" Tala hissed as he tore the newspaper in half and threw it to the ground in disgust. He was completely oblivious to the other people walking through the park without a care in the world.

Bryan picked up one half of the newspaper and asked in disbelief, "How could this happen? I thought Boris was in jail! Mr. Dickinson personally secured his arrest warrant three years ago!"

"Boris must have friends in high places if he escaped so soon," Spencer mused.

"So what do we do now?" Eri asked, turning to her captain.

Tala met Eri's eyes with a fierce gaze. "That's easy. We go straight to the BEGA headquarters and shut him down."

End flashback…

It had been such a deceptively simple plan at first. At least that's how Bryan and Spencer had stated it, but deep down they probably knew that four beybladers couldn't possibly hope to shut down a global organization like BEGA. And then there was Boris. Anything bearing his signature meant trouble, despite his claims to be a changed man. No one who had previously made his living by torturing beybladers and brainwashing them into mindless soldiers could possibly change so quickly. At first their plan looked like it would succeed. But their troubles were only beginning…

Flashback…

Bryan and Spencer looked down at their beyblades in shock. Garland had defeated them both in one fell swoop of his Radiant Thunder attack. Seaborg lay motionless in the water, while Falborg had stopped spinning on top of a rock. The force of the attack had even melted part of Falborg's attack ring. Garland looked cockily across the dish at Tala. "It looks like it's just you and me now, Tala." Tala growled. "But why don't we make this a little more interesting? I'll take you and the girl on at once," he added, pointing to Eri. "You two shouldn't be much more challenging than your pathetic teammates."

"Take that back!" Eri exclaimed vehemently. "And I do have a name!"

"Save your breath, Eri," Tala said. She looked at him in disbelief. "There's no point in reasoning with him. If he wants to settle this in the dish, so be it." He attached Wolborg to his launcher. "Let's do this, Garland!"

"Don't be in such a rush," Garland said. "People have paid good money to see this match." As if on cue, people flooded the stands and filled the seats to capacity in a matter of minutes. Even DJ Jazzman rushed in to call the match. A new beydish rose up out of the ground with a fountain in the middle. Garland took his place at one end of the dish, and Tala and Eri positioned themselves across from him.

"Are you all ready to beyblade?" DJ Jazzman called out to the crowd. All the spectators cheered. "Then let's get it on! 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" The three competitors launched their beyblades simultaneously. The battle was on.

20 minutes later…

The battle continued to rage on, but Tala and Eri were slowly losing ground. As Garland lashed out with a myriad of martial art moves, Apollon mimicked his moves and slammed Wolborg and Pyrix ruthlessly. None of their attacks had any effect on Garland. Tala had used Novae Rog twice, and Eri had used Ethereal Flames and Oblivion Inferno; however, Apollon still showed no signs of slowing down, and Tala and Eri were running out of tricks. Tala and Eri's breath came in shallow gasps as they continued to fight through the sheer strength of their will. Eri felt like she was punched in the gut as Apollon slammed Pyrix into the air, only to have her beyblade bounce off the iron fence barrier and land back in the dish. _This is brutal,_ Eri thought. _Hang in there, Pyrix._

_I can't take much more of this,_ Pyrix replied weakly. _We have to try and end this quickly._

Eri glanced at Tala, who nodded by wordless consent. They called up their last reserves of strength for one last stand. "Let's go, Wolborg!" Tala shouted.

"Give it your best one last time, Pyrix!" Eri encouraged. Both beyblades picked up torque and charged for Apollon.

Tala and Eri called in unison, "Howling Tempest!" Pyrix and Wolborg emerged in a swirling tornado of fire and ice and collided with Apollon in a massive explosion that blinded the audience for several long moments.

When the smoke cleared, Tala and Eri gasped in horror. "No way…" Tala muttered. Apollon was still spinning.

Garland had sustained a few minor cuts on his arms and was breathing more heavily. "I'm impressed," Garland stated condescendingly. "You actually did some damage, but it's time to end this." Apollon knocked Wolborg and Pyrix into the air, leaving them completely defenseless. A red aura surrounded his body as he prepared to unleash his ultimate attack. "Radiant Thunder!"

Tala turned to Eri and muttered, "Forgive me." Before she could say anything, he shoved her away from the battlefield as Wolborg used the last of his energy to knock Pyrix out of the dish and onto the floor where Tyson and his friends were standing. Eri landed in a heap on the floor and could only watch as Tala and Wolborg took the full force of Apollon's attack. The light generated by Garland's beyblade hid the bladers and the dish from view for several agonizing moments. The next thing she knew, Tala was knocked away from the dish and landed on his back several yards away from the dish. When the light finally dissipated, Wolborg had stopped spinning.

Tyson, Max, Daichi, and Kenny rushed to Tala's side while Hilary helped Eri to her feet. "Are you okay, Eri?" Hilary asked worriedly as she supported Eri's weight.

"I'm fine," Eri replied, bending over to retrieve her beyblade. "What about Tala?" Hilary helped Eri over to where Tyson was supporting Tala. Tala was telling him someone about Boris and Barthez, but Eri only caught the last bit of their conversation. She let go of Hilary and fell to her knees next to Tala. "Tala…why?" Eri asked as tears pooled in her eyes. "Why did you sacrifice yourself?"

"Eri…you're okay?" Tala asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Eri nodded as he weakly reached up a hand and placed the palm against her cheek. "Good…" His hand dropped to his side, and everything went black…

End flashback…

"I'm never going to forgive Boris for what he did to you," Eri said. "But I guess we're gonna have to rely on Tyson again. After you passed out, he challenged Boris to a five-on-five battle. Typical. He never thinks before he acts. Anyway, the Justice Five Match is in 3 weeks. He's doing it to get revenge for what Boris did to you." She didn't know why she was talking to Tala. He probably couldn't hear her anyway. Still, she thought that there might be the smallest chance that he could hear her, and right now she was willing to try anything. "But then there's Kai. He showed up after the match and dropped the bombshell on Tyson by joining BEGA. I guess he's willing to put up with Boris as long as it lets him fight Tyson again. After all, that's the whole reason he joined us for the Tag Team World Championships."

She turned abruptly in her seat when she heard the door creak open. Her eyes widened as Mr. Dickinson walked in. "How is Tala doing?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"He still won't wake up."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't help but feel responsible for this. This wouldn't have happened if the BBA were still around," Mr. Dickinson said sadly. He paused to look at Eri. "But you don't seem to be in good condition either. It looks like you haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in days."

"I know, but I can't leave Tala alone. What if he wakes up and someone's not here?"

"Then let me keep watch tonight," Mr. Dickinson said. Eri started to protest, but he cut her off. "I mean it. You'll put yourself at risk if you don't get some rest tonight."

Eri sighed in defeat. "All right, you win. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, though." She stood up to leave, letting Mr. Dickinson take her seat by Tala's bedside. "Thanks…for everything." With that, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As Eri walked along the sidewalk back to the hotel, the fresh air managed to lift her spirits slightly. _I wonder when the Chief's gonna be finished repairing Wolborg,_ she mused.

_I'm not sure,_ Pyrix replied. _He was able to fix my beyblade easily enough with the few spare parts he had, but Wolborg was badly damaged. Without access to new parts, it may be a long time._

_Just another part of Boris' plan to take over the sport of beyblading,_ Eri thought viciously. Just then Eri's legs started to give out, but a set of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Bryan supporting her, with Spencer close behind. "Bryan? Spencer? What are you guys doing here?"

"Just lending a hand," Bryan smirked, keeping a hold on Eri until she regained her footing. "Pyrix thought you would like some company." Eri couldn't help but smile. She felt lucky to have such good friends. She let them lead her back to the hotel and gratefully entered her room. She hadn't realized just how tired she was. She flopped face-first onto her bed and instantly let her exhausted body fall into a deep sleep.

End chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? I hope I haven't confused anyone by starting in the middle of GRev. The next chapter or two will cover the last bit of the season to set up for the main plot. Remember that the last episode of GRev doesn't really reveal what happened to Boris. He just kinda runs away. Besides, I've wanted to write this particular segment for a really long time, and I finally figured out how I could incorporate it into the story. I am still open for ideas for this story and for members to join my C2. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Revival

Author's Note: All right, it's time for chapter two. I'm sure you all have a pretty good idea of the main plot thanks to the story's title, but I'm still open to suggestions, like how I can bring Tala's sister into the story. But for now, here's the million-dollar question: Will Tala ever wake up? Long comas are not unheard of, ya know. When I was six, my grandpa was in a coma 41 days from a severe head injury, but he came out of it and made a full recovery. It was a miracle, really. Okay, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Revival

Time had stopped for Eri. She couldn't remember any carefree days in her life now. She did the same thing day after day. She sat by Tala's bed from dawn until dusk, holding his hand and talking to him, trying desperately to help him find his way back to the light of consciousness. He had now been in a coma for a month, and Tyson's team was in the middle of the Justice Five Match. So far it wasn't going very well. Daichi and Rei had lost against Ming Ming and Crusher, and Max had barely kept them from elimination by tying with Mystel. Tyson was the only one left who had a Hard Metal beyblade, and he would have to face Brooklyn. Then there was Garland. Rumor had it that Tyson wanted to fight both of them, which was suicide. Eri watched the television in the hospital room as the audience in the BEGA stadium anxiously awaited the member of the G Revolution team who would face Brooklyn. Eri gasped when she saw Kai enter the stadium and take his place across from Brooklyn.

Eri gripped Tala's shoulder and lightly shook him. "You'll never believe this, Tala. Kai's going to fight Brooklyn in the fourth match." She remembered the events from two days ago that had triggered Kai's reawakening after his initial loss to Brooklyn.

Flashback…

Eri was just heading back to Tala's room after taking a walk to stretch her legs. Pyrix alerted her to another presence in the room, so she peeked cautiously through the crack in the door. Kai stood by Tala's bed, wrapped in a dirty gray sheet, staring at his friend's lifeless form. A nurse stood off to the side, trying unsuccessfully to get him to leave. "I'm sorry, sir. Visiting hours are over." Kai didn't budge or even acknowledge that he had heard. "Um…sir?"

"I'm not leaving," Kai replied weakly but firmly. His voice held no emotion or life. He had died on the inside since Brooklyn had defeated him. But then he saw a blue beyblade sitting on Tala's pillow. It was Dranzer Metal Spiral, a Hard Metal beyblade that Kenny had created after Brooklyn destroyed Dranzer Gigs Turbo. The familiar red phoenix was nestled in the bit chip and reached out to Kai, trying to rekindle his fighting spirit. As Kai stared at the beyblade, transfixed by some supernatural power, a red fire glowed in his eyes for the first time in days. He reached out with one hand and closed his fingers around the beyblade, feeling Dranzer's fire course through his body as her spirit intertwined with his.

Kai had awakened.

End flashback…

Eri smirked as she saw the familiar fire burning in Kai's eyes as he approached the massive beydish set into the floor. "It looks like Brooklyn is going to have his hands full, Tala. I wish you could see this."

For the next hour Eri sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Kai battle fiercely against Brooklyn. Kai battled using every bit of willpower, emotion, and power he possessed, but he still kept losing ground. Brooklyn's bit beast Zeus was incredibly powerful and kept coming no matter what Kai did. And to make matters worse, the battle was taking an immense toll on Kai. His arms, legs, and chest were striped with numerous cuts and gashes. Several times Eri was afraid he wouldn't get back on his feet. Pyrix was worried too. _Dranzer is weakening,_ Pyrix said. _It's only because of the strength of her bond with Kai that she can possibly keep fighting. However, if this keeps up much longer…_

Pyrix didn't need to finish her sentence; Eri could tell what her bit beast was thinking. Dranzer was putting her own life at risk. But then something incredible happened. Kai's stubborn refusal to back down started to unnerve Brooklyn. No matter how much he attacked, Kai still kept coming. It scared Brooklyn. How could someone with barely the strength to stand keep fighting like this? He started to lose control of Zeus, and his attacks were wild and unfocused as he panicked.

Kai sensed a weakness in Brooklyn's defenses_. Dranzer, it's now or never…_he said.

_I am ready,_ Dranzer replied confidently.

Kai sent all his remaining strength to Dranzer, feeling her spirit burn strongly next to his heart. "Dranzer, attack! SPIRAL FIREBALL!" Dranzer emerged shrouded inred, orange, andyellowflames and struck Zeus in a fiery explosion that blinded the audience. When the smoke finally cleared, Zeus lay on its side, its attack ring shattered.

Kai didn't hear the DJ proclaim his victory. As he recalled his beyblade to his hand, he could only think about one thing: he had finally defeated Brooklyn. He staggered back to his team's bench, where his friends came running up to congratulate him. Kai tried to maintain his composure, at least for their sakes, but his strength failed him momentarily. His legs buckled, and Tyson just barely managed to catch him so he wouldn't fall. As he regained his footing and started to walk out of the stadium, Kai heard Tyson challenge him to a rematch. He raised his fist in the air to show that he had heard, but deep down Kai knew that this would never be.

Kai had won his match today, but the price to be paid was a terrible one indeed.

As Kai staggered down the dark hallway leading away from the stadium, his legs finally gave out for good. He sank to his knees and sagged against the wall, breathing heavily. His beyblade fell out of his clenched fist and landed with a soft clatter on the floor. _Dranzer…I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I've failed you,_ Kai said sorrowfully.

_Do not blame yourself, Kai, Dranzer replied. I would die a thousand deaths for you and never regret any of them._ Her voice was barely above a whisper as her life force slowly drained away. _Perhaps fate will bring us together again…my friend._

Kai could tell that the time had come. She was saying her final farewells. _Good-bye, Dranzer._

_Good-bye, Kai…_ But her voice trailed off into oblivion as Dranzer's beyblade shattered into a million pieces, bit chip and all. Kai heard her last faint cry fade into silence, swallowed up by the darkness and the stone walls around them. As Kai felt her warmth abandon his heart to turn into ice, he silently vowed never to beyblade again. At last, he finally let unconsciousness claim his body as everything around him faded to black…

Eri gasped as a wave of ice gripped her heart like an iron fist. It was as if a living fire had been extinguished. One thought ran across her mind: _Dranzer…_

_Do not fret, Eri, _Pyrix said gently. _The phoenix will always rise from the ashes…_

Soon after that an EMS team rushed a barely-alive Kai into the very same hospital that housed Tala. Eri waited by Tala's bedside in anxious anticipation for any news of her friend. Two agonizing days passed, two days that felt like an eternity…

Kai's POV

I don't know how long I've been here. Everything is so dark. I can hear voices, but they sound so far away. I don't even know who is speaking or even what language they're using. Where am I? Dranzer, you said fate might bring us together again, but I don't believe in fate. I know you will come back, if you somehow manage to survive, that is. I can still hear your voice in the back of my memories.

_Kai…_

Okay, now I've really lost it. Now I'm hearing things.

_Kai…_

There it is again. It's so faint, but I would know that voice anywhere. "Dranzer, is that you?" I ask uncertainly into the void. Suddenly a small flame appears in front of me, hovering in the midst of the inky blackness. I reach out to touch it, and it suddenly grows and expands. As if that isn't strange enough, it starts to take shape. I can see two wings unfurl from the flame, which has now grown to a blazing inferno. Three tendrils of flame reach out to form a tail. Finally I see a head take form, and two familiar eyes open to meet mine. The flames dissolve into feathers, and I can finally behold my closest friend again. Two words pop into my head: "You're back."

Dranzer nods. She is so beautiful, hovering as a beacon of light in the midst of my darkness. Her body glows with an ethereal aura. It seems almost supernatural. She finally opens her mouth and speaks: "I have returned to you…my friend."

That did it. I run to her and bury my face and hands in the warm feathers on her chest. I don't know why, but rivers of tears run down my face as my shoulders shake in silent sobs. Then I feel her circle me with her wings, forming a protective tent. "I thought I had lost you. I was never going to beyblade again. I failed you, so why would you return to me?"

"You will never fail me, Kai. Fate may have brought us together originally, but I made the choice to return to you now. Our bond can never be broken," Dranzer replies. "It is time for you to wake up now. There is still so much you must do, and your friends will need your help."

"All right," I reply, nodding against her chest. "As long as you're with me, I'll do anything."

End Kai's POV

Kai's sudden awakening shocked the entire hospital. Two days ago he had been on death's door, and now he was walking out with only some bandages across his face to show for his battle against Brooklyn. But Tala still hadn't woken up yet.

Eri sighed in fatigue as she once again resumed her seat next to Tala. Bryan and Spencer had dropped by a couple of hours ago to visit, and now they were leaving to return to the hotel. She noticed that Tyson was getting ready to battle Brooklyn for the tie-breaking match. He had already defeated Garland, bringing the score to a tie. This match would decide the fate of beyblading. She took Tala's hand and laced her fingers through his. "It looks like they're about ready to begin, Tala. All we can do now is hope for the best."

Thirty minutes later…

_I never should have eaten those tacos,_ Eri muttered bitterly as she left the bathroom. _Those things are pure poison._ She grimaced as another wave of nausea gripped her stomach.

Pyrix sighed. _I tried to warn you, Eri._

_Yeah, yeah. Don't give me the "I told you so" speech, cause I'm in no mood to hear it._ She sighed as her stomach finally settled down. _Let's see, when last we left the battle, Brooklyn was going completely out of control with some sort of alternate dimension that Zeus created. What else can go wrong?_ She gave a start when she heard someone yell Tyson's name followed by a swell of power like from a bit beast. _What was that?_ (A/N: I assume everyone remembers that part of the last episode of GRev, right?)

Pyrix was just as shocked. _It sounded like…_

Eri didn't let her finish. She raced back to Tala's room and flung open the door, letting it hit the wall with a bang. "Tala, are you-" She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Tala was sitting up in bed, holding his oxygen mask with one hand while using his other hand for support. He was bent over breathing heavily. "Tala?"

Tala turned his head and met Eri's gaze. "Eri? Where am I?"

Tears welled up in Eri's eyes as she hurried to his side and sat on the edge of his bed. "Don't you remember? The battle with Garland…you passed out after saving me…and you've been in a coma for weeks." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I was so worried," she managed to croak out before breaking down and crying.

Tala wrapped his arms around Eri and held her against his chest. "Sh, it's all right now. I'm okay."

He held her tightly until Eri stopped crying and could meet his gaze. "How did you wake up? I heard you shout Tyson's name, and then Pyrix and I felt a wave of power from Wolborg."

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure," Tala admitted. "I just suddenly felt that he needed my help, and I woke up." He paused while he looked over Eri. She looked completely exhausted. "Eri, how long have you been here? In the hospital, I mean."

"Um…everyday since you came here," Eri replied. "I wanted to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't be alone."

Tala smiled warmly. "Well it helped. Thanks." He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her softly. Sadly, the moment was interrupted when a nurse walked in. They hurriedly pulled away from each other, trying not to blush.

"Oh my!" the nurse exclaimed. "I can't believe you're finally awake, Tala!" She turned to Eri and said, "I need to call the doctors to check on him, so could you please step out of the room?" Eri nodded and quickly complied.

As Eri walked through the halls of the hospital, Pyrix intervened in her thoughts. _Tyson has managed to bring Brooklyn back to his normal self. Boris has fled now that his plans have failed, and BEGA has collapsed. It won't be long before the BBA is back in control of the beyblading world._

Eri sighed in relief. She had completely forgotten about Tyson's battle. _That's good to hear. Maybe Boris is gone for good now._

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Somewhere in the United States…

Boris paced across a dark stone room restlessly. The room was completely devoid of any furnishings or windows. It was just him and the cloak of darkness. Where had his plans gone wrong? "I had Tyson right where I wanted him! He was this close to joining BEGA, and then my plans would be foolproof. I would have been unstoppable. But then **he** showed up. Tala just had to interfere. If he and his idiotic teammates hadn't stormed my headquarters, I would be ruling the beyblade world right now! Tyson only challenged me to get revenge for what Garland did to Tala." Now he had only one thought on his mind: revenge. A cloaked guard entered the room and whispered something in his ear. Boris smiled wickedly at what he heard. "Excellent. Let her enter." The guard bowed and exited.

Moments later another figure walked in. Her fiery red hair stood out even in the inky blackness as she approached and knelt on one knee. Her bangs concealed her eyes. "Master, what are your orders?" a feminine voice laced with ice and venom inquired.

Boris smiled. Yes, she would fulfill her role perfectly. "There is someone I would like you to…take care of, if you know what I mean. He has been quite a nuisance to me, so I am depending on you, Tammy."

The girl raised her head, revealing icy-blue eyes that contrasted sharply with her red hair. "Understood. It shall be done."

End chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh, a cliffie! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I think you can all guess who Tammy is. But now I've got a little problem with writer's block. How should I bring her into the story? Should I do it through another beyblade tournament, or do you guys have any better ideas? I have a few ideas floating around, but I am always open for suggestions. I would like to thank Ms. Controversy for contributing the idea for Tala having a sister. I would also like to thank chocolateriku, sapphire dragon, and Tala's Number 1 Lover for submitting their ideas as well. I could not have written this much without your encouragement! Sadly, this will be my last update for a long time. I am leaving early Tuesday morning to go on a rather lengthy field trip, and I won't be back until March 9th. That means no internet for me… I'm so sorry! I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it and that I didn't confuse anyone. I would also really like some ideas from you wonderful readers to help me get over my evil writer's block, as well as staff for my C2, so please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: When Vacations Go Bad

Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally back! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I just got back into town on Thursday from Europe and then there was jet lag… Anyway, I think I've finally gotten over my writer's block, and it's all thanks to Ms. Controversy. She contributed a lot of great ideas for this story. Thanks buddy! Oh, and one of my reviewers made the comment that Dranzere is a male phoenix. I've actually heard arguments for both genders, and I think a female phoenix suits Kai better. I dunno, that's just my personal preferance. So without any further ado, I'll get this chapter underway! But first the disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Tammy is mine, so don't steal. Warning: The Demolition Boys will probably be OOC in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: When Vacations Go Bad

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

"All right, Tala, enough secrets. Now where are you taking us?" Eri asked in annoyance.

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Tala replied with a smirk. "That means I don't tell you until we get there." Just to show that he was not going to listen to her pleas anymore, he turned up the radio and leaned back into the comfortable leather seat of the red convertible. It was a warm, sunny day, so Tala had the top down and was enjoying the feel of the wind as it whipped through his hair. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were chatting in the back about anything and everything. After Tala was released from the hospital, the team decided to go on a well-deserved vacation. But much to the others' annoyance, Tala was determined to keep it a secret until they arrived. They had just picked up Ian from the airport a couple of hours ago, and now Bryan and Spencer were playing catch-up by telling him about all that had happened in the last few months. Needless to say, Ian had hit a growth spurt by gaining six inches.

"It's too crowded back here!" Ian complained. "Why couldn't Tala rent a bigger car?"

"You could always sit on my lap. I think you're still small enough," Spencer teased.

Ian smacked Spencer on the head and sent him a death glare. "I'll have you know I've grown six inches! And just you wait until I sic Wyborg on you!"

Bryan smirked and decided to get in his two-cents' worth. "Well, you may have grown taller, but your nose is still way out of proportion. If anything, I think it's gotten bigger!"

Well, that started a rowdy wrestling match in the back seat. Tala turned up the music again and shared a glance with Eri. They both knew it was no use trying to get them to settle down. Eri opened her mouth to say something, but Tala cut her off. "No, Eri, I'm still not gonna tell you," he said with a smirk.

Eri sighed in defeat. "Oh fine, be that way." She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes as the sunlight warmed her body. She called up Pyrix in her mind and asked, _Hey, Pyrix, you think you could get inside Tala's head and find out where he's taking us?_

Pyrix rolled her eyes. _Oh no, don't you dare drag me into your little lovers' spat. Besides, I never use my powers for mind control or to invade someone's private thoughts without cause._

_Gee, you're no fun. And it's not a lovers' spat. Tala's just being stubborn,_ Eri shot back. Pyrix decided to give Eri some space and retreated to the back of her mind.

Eri was just starting to doze off when she felt the car stop and the music turn off. "We're here," Tala announced.

Eri's eyes bolted open as she surveyed her surroundings. Her face broke out into a big grin when she saw where they were. "All right! The beach!" she exclaimed in delight. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian also cheered in excitement.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself this time, Tala," Bryan remarked. "How did you arrange all this?"

"Well, I came up with the idea, but Mr. Dickinson actually made it happen," Tala explained. "He said he wanted to thank us for taking a stand against BEGA."

"But we didn't do anything but make fools out of ourselves. Tyson and the others actually brought Boris down," Spencer objected.

"Let's not worry about that today," Eri said. "We're supposed to be on vacation, so let's have some fun!" With that, the team piled out of the car and headed to the changing rooms. Eri emerged a few minutes later in a green and blue two-piece suit that showed some of her stomach. _So, Pyrix, are you ready for a day of fun?_

_Give me one moment,_ Pyrix replied. A couple of seconds later a small brown puppy walked out of the dressing room. _No one will suspect anything while I'm in this disguise. Of course, I don't intend to swim._

_But why in the world not?_ Eri teased, already knowing the answer.

_I am a fire spirit, and even you should know the results of mixing fire and water. I will simply sit on the beach and enjoy the sunshine._

_I hear ya,_ Eri replied. _I hear the guys coming. We should head down to the beach._ She grabbed her beach chair and towel and headed to where Tala had already set up the umbrella in the sand. She laid out her towel on the warm sand for Pyrix to curl up on and sat in her chair to slather sunscreen on her fair skin. _Boris kept us inside way too much. I look as pale as a ghost compared to all these other people. _

_Oh don't worry about it so much,_ Pyrix replied as she shifted to a more comfortable position on the towel. _A couple of days in the sunshine will fix that minor detail, assuming you don't get sun burnt that is._

_Yeah, that is a bit of a concern._ Eri let the matter drop when Ian, Spencer, and Bryan raced out of the changing rooms and jumped into the crystal blue salt water with a loud splash. She had to stifle a giggle at seeing Ian sporting a purple inner tube.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this crazy before." Eri turned to look at Tala, who stood beside her.

"I can't say that I have either," Eri replied, standing up. "I think Ian's a negative influence on Bryan and Spencer." Tala laughed. Eri just then noticed that Tala was only wearing blue swim trunks, and she struggled not to blush at seeing his bare, muscular chest. "I…think I'm gonna go for a swim. Wanna come?"

Tala shook his head. "I'll come in later. Right now I'm just gonna sit here for a bit."

"All right." Eri walked closer to Tala and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And thanks for arranging all this. I'm glad you didn't spoil the surprise." She started to move away, but Tala wasn't quite ready to let the moment end just yet. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, letting his fingers travel over the bare skin on her sides and stomach. Eri moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. They finally had to part for air, and Eri timidly moved away. Tala smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk away to join the rest of the team.

As Eri walked toward the inviting blue water, Pyrix decided to chime in. _So did you like what you saw?_ she teased.

_Shut up, Pyrix,_ Eri replied in annoyance. She blocked the rest of Pyrix's teasing comments and jumped into the water. Eri fought past the waves breaking on the shore and swam out into the calmer deeper water where Ian, Bryan, and Spencer were goofing off. Ian was lying on top of his inner tube with his eyes closed soaking up the sun. Spencer was trying rather unsuccessfully to talk Bryan into a swimming race.

"Aw, come on, Bryan," Spencer pleaded. "What are ya, chicken?"

"That's easy for you to say," Bryan shot back. "You're the one with the whale for a bit beast."

'I guess they haven't seen me yet,' Eri thought as she grinned mischievously. 'This is perfect. Now who's the easiest target?' She saw Spencer and Bryan still bickering and Ian still floating on his inner tube, completely oblivious to the outside world. 'Perfect. Sorry, Ian, you're my first victim.' She slipped under the water and swam silently up to his inner tube. Then…SPLASH! She flipped it over, and Ian hit the water with a yelp of surprise.

Ian clawed his way to the surface and spat out a mouthful of salt water, trying to rid himself of the nasty aftertaste. (A/N: Yeah, ocean water tastes really nasty. I learned that the hard way.) He glared daggers at Eri, who was laughing hysterically. "Why…you! Just wait til I get my hands on you!"

"What are ya gonna do? Whack me with your inner tube?" Eri teased. Ian lunged at her, but she slipped under the water again and re-emerged directly behind him. Eri grabbed his hair and shoved him underwater, only to let him up a couple of seconds later sputtering and mumbling complaints in Russian under his breath. She took off swimming and headed towards Bryan and Spencer, who were currently engaged in a race. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh hey, Eri. I'm kinda busy beating Bryan right now, so talk to ya later," Spencer replied briefly before resuming his race. Bryan muttered something incoherent under his breath and struggled to catch up.

'Hm, I guess they're all a little preoccupied right now. Oh well.' Eri floated on her back for a while, enjoying the sunlight as it warmed every inch of her body. She was startled out of her daydreaming by a splash of cold water. She yelped and righted herself only to see Tala laughing in amusement. "Oh so you think that's funny?"

"Yeah, basically," Tala replied with a smirk as he splashed her again.

"Well, two can play at that game," Eri replied as she splashed him back. And with that, the water war began.

Later that evening…

Tala walked through the streets of the small coastal city just as the sun was starting to set. He and his team had checked into their hotel a couple of hours earlier and eaten dinner. He would have invited Eri to come with him, but she was already asleep in her room. Tala didn't mind too much though. He didn't get too much time on his own these days. It felt good to get away from the rigors of the tournament circuit and have a vacation, but a small doubt kept nagging at the back of his mind. Was Boris really gone for good? True, BEGA was history, but would that really be enough to stop him from coming up with some new scheme? Tala wandered into a deserted part of the streets and was startled out of his thoughts when a cloaked figure stepped out in front of him. The figure wore a hood, so he couldn't see the person's face. His senses immediately went on high alert. "Who are you?" he asked. No answer. "Answer me!"

The figure raised its head, revealing a pair of icy blue eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. Even so, he still couldn't see the person's face. A venomous feminine voice replied, "That's none of your business, Tala Ivanov. All you should worry about is your own life, if you value it, that is." She pulled out an icy blue beyblade and fastened it to a launcher shaped like a pistol. "I've been given strict orders to eliminate you."

"So that's the way you want to play," Tala stated. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around his new Wolborg 5 beyblade. Kenny had given it to him after BEGA collapsed. _Are you ready, Wolborg?_ Tala asked as he fastened the blade to his launcher.

_Always, Tala,_ Wolborg replied.

Tala and the girl stood facing each other for several long moments, their beyblades ready to launch. Then, as if by an unspoken cue, they both launched simultaneously. "Go, Wolborg! Show no mercy!" Tala commanded. Wolborg slammed the other blade hard and easily took control of the match. Tala was quite satisfied with the power of his new blade. So far his opponent had yet to pose a real threat. But then the other blade put on a burst of speed and forced him back. "No way! How could you have that much power?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," the girl replied. "Umbra, attack!" A black shaft of light shot out from her blade and materialized into a black wolf with silver armor on his chest similar to Dranzer's. Metal rings circled his ankles, giving him a more menacing appearance as he snarled at Tala.

"Come on, Wolborg!" Tala shouted, summoning his own bit beast. Wolborg emerged with a mighty howl amidst a flurry of snow. The two wolves fought each other viciously with tooth and claw, each one trying to gain the upper hand while their beyblades were deadlocked.

"Enough of this," the girl stated. "Umbra, Shadow Darts!" Umbra leaped back and shrouded himself in a shadowy aura. Suddenly, countless beams of dark energy shot out from his body and made a beeline for Wolborg.

"Wolborg, Novae Blizzard!" Tala called, hoping his new attack would be enough to fend off his opponent's attack. Wolborg called up a powerful blizzard that blocked the Shadow Darts. Both bit beasts used their colliding attacks as cover to charge for each other, and they collided in a massive surge of energy. Tala and the girl brought up their arms to shield themselves from the attack. When the light faded, both beyblades had stopped spinning.

The girl growled in frustration. "This isn't over yet!" She picked up her blade and ran away, disappearing around the corner.

"Come back here!" Tala yelled as he gave chase. He dashed around the same corner only to find a dead-end alley, and the girl was gone. "What was that all about?" he asked quietly. "And how did she know my name?"

Later…

Boris grinned with pleasure as he regarded his obedient warrior. "You executed your part flawlessly, Tammy. Phase one was a complete success."

"I don't see why you wanted me to hold back, sir," Tammy replied from her kneeling position on the floor. "I could have killed him easily right then and there."

"Ah, but it's not enough just to kill him," Boris replied. "I want to see Tala suffer, as well as the rest of his miserable teammates." He smirked as he thought wickedly, 'And it will truly make him suffer when he finally learns who Tammy really is.'

End chapter 3

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that wraps up chapter 3. I had a lot of fun writing all the stuff at the beach, so I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Oh, and just so ya know they're staying at a coastal city in Japan. I hope this makes up for me being gone for so long and that everyone still understands what's going on. I'm going for dramatic irony, where the reader knows what's going on but the characters are still clueless. Once again, thank you Ms. Controversy for getting me out of my writer's block. And I wanna give a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed the story so far, even when I was gone for so long. So…think you can do that again? I love reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Discovery

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back again with another chapter! Well, I'm officially on spring break this week, and you know what that means! More time to write! Oh, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Umbra, the name of Tammy's bit beast, is the Latin word for shadow or ghost, so that's how I came up with the idea for the name. I think I'll put bios for my OCs on my profile for your viewing pleasure. I would like to thank Ms. Controversy, Rene Miashi, and ZorraVixen10187798 for reviewing the last chapter. I was hoping to wait to post this chapter until I got some more reviews, but I guess there's no time like the present, right? Now then, let's get going with another chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Discovery

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

**AOL conversation**

_Eri, wake up._ Eri tried to block out the obnoxious voice in her head and rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her head. _Wake up._ She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. The voice decided to resort to drastic measures. _ERI!_

Eri bolted upright in bed and shouted angrily, "What do you want, Pyrix!" She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout that out loud.

She could hear Pyrix sigh and picture the bit beast rolling her eyes. _I've been trying for the past fifteen minutes to tell you that Tala wants the team downstairs for breakfast._

_And what happened to sleeping in? We're on vacation!_ Eri grumbled, this time in her mind.

_I don't know, but Wolborg sounded concerned when he contacted me,_ Pyrix replied as Eri scrambled to get dressed. She materialized from her bit chip and lay casually on the bed, watching her master with a slight degree of amusement. Eri pulled on a green tank top and blue jean shorts that stopped about six inches from her knee. Pyrix had never seen her dress this way in Russia for obvious reasons. "I take it you enjoy this warmer climate?"

"Of course I do," Eri replied matter-of-factly. "It's like heaven compared to all the frigid years we spent in Russia. I never did like the cold." She walked into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face with cold water to help wake up. As she walked out to rejoin Pyrix, she commented, "And Mr. Dickinson really spared no expense to make sure we were comfortably accommodated. I love having this big room to myself." Her spacious room contained a queen-sized bed, a lamp and nightstand, a television, and a large bathroom. One wall was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony overlooking the beach and parts of the city. Eri made sure her launcher was secured safely in its holder on her waist and grabbed her beyblade. "Well, let's go see what Tala has to say that's so important."

Pyrix nodded. "Indeed." She returned to her bit chip, and Eri placed the beyblade securely in her pocket. She then grabbed her room key and left the room to go downstairs.

She took the elevator down to the lobby area and found the rest of her team sitting around a table in the hotel's restaurant. "Hey, guys," Eri greeted them as she took a seat next to Tala.

"You're later," Spencer commented.

Eri looked down. "I'm sorry. I guess I overslept. Pyrix tried to wake me up."

_And it only took fifteen minutes,_ Pyrix interjected smugly.

_Nobody asked you,_ Eri shot back. _Sheesh, since when did you get an attitude?_ However, she grinned inwardly. She and Pyrix rather enjoyed their regular bantering.

_You know what they say: the bit beast takes after the master._ Eri chose not to respond to that last comment. She certainly did NOT have an attitude problem!

Tala just shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I think you're getting soft, Tala," Ian said. "If one of us had been late, you would have given us two extra hours of training." He grinned wickedly at Eri. "But I guess it's only natural that girls would be lazier than guys."

Before Eri could pummel Ian to smithereens, Tala cleared his throat. "That's enough, Ian. Now, unless you want me to assign you four extra hours of training, I would like to get this meeting underway." Ian wisely kept his trap shut. "I know we're all supposed to be here on vacation, but I'm afraid it's not going to be all fun and games. Last night I was attacked by a mysterious cloaked blader while walking through the city." His teammates grew wide-eyed at this statement.

"Did you manage to discover your attacker's identity?" Bryan asked.

Tala shook his head. "No, our match ended in a tie, and she ran away before I could react."

"Hold on. If I'm hearing this straight, then your attacker was a girl?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "That's right, but don't underestimate her. While I couldn't see her face, her eyes betrayed the nature of an assassin. I want you all to be on your guard while we're here. Someone is targeting us, but for what reason I don't know." Eri shared a knowing glance with each of her teammates. They both had the same suspicions for who was behind this, but none of them wanted to admit it out loud.

Eri retired to her room after breakfast to think about what Tala had said. Pyrix materialized as well and lay on the bed next to Eri. She lay on her back and propped her head up with her hands. "I don't get it, Pyrix. I thought we were finally free of people trying to take us out. Can you sense anything in the area?"

Pyrix shook her head. "I've been trying for a while now to detect any malicious presences, but I can't pick up anything. Whoever attacked Tala must have retreated for now. Have you thought about talking to Michelle about this?"

"That's a great idea!" Eri exclaimed as she got up and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She logged into her AOL account and grinned as she saw who was showing up on her buddy list. (A/N: I do not own AOL or anything related to it, so please don't sue!)

**Fire Wolf: BUDDY!**

**Blue Phoenix: BUDDY!**

**Fire Wolf: Man, I haven't talked to you in ages! How've ya been?**

**Blue Phoenix: I've been doing great! Right now I'm staying at Tyson's dojo with Kai, Rei, Max, Hilary, and Kenny. We're helping Mr. Dickinson reconstruct the BBA. So far it's going really well.**

**Fire Wolf: That's cool. Uh…what happened to Daichi?**

**Blue Phoenix: Oh. The little "monkey boy," as Tyson likes to call him, left to go on a training journey. But he also swore to get stronger and come back to kick Tyson's butt in the next World Championships. **

**Fire Wolf: Haha, I'd like to see him try. Listen, I've got a little problem.**

**Blue Phoenix: What, did you and Tala have a fight? He better not have dumped you!**

**Fire Wolf: Relax, it's got nothing to do with that. We're all on vacation right now, but Tala got attacked by this cloaked beyblading chick last night while he was walking through the city. We don't know who she is, but she's made it pretty clear that she wants to take him out, if you know what I mean.**

**Blue Phoenix: Ouch, that does sound bad. Do you think Boris is behind this?**

**Fire Wolf: Unfortunately, yes. The rest of the guys think so too. So far Pyrix can't pick up anything out of the ordinary. Got any ideas?**

**Blue Phoenix: Hmmm…I'll bet the Chief and Mr. Dickinson could run a search for Boris and see what's going on. You just enjoy your vacation and leave the worrying to us.**

**Fire Wolf: Thanks, you're the best. Well, I gotta go. I've got a date with Tala.**

**Blue Phoenix: Have fun! Ooh! Ooh! Have you seen him in his swim trunks yet?**

**Fire Wolf: …**

**Blue Phoenix: You have! You have! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fire Wolf: Shut up, Michelle. Pyrix already teased me about that, so I don't need it from you.**

**Blue Phoenix: HAHAHAHA! Eri's embarrassed! Well, enjoy your date!**

**Blue Phoenix signed off at 10:36 a.m.**

Eri logged off the internet and shut down her laptop. She sighed in exasperation. "Sheesh, Michelle is quite the handful. I wonder how Kai copes with her."

"It's a mystery to me as well," Pyrix said. "All I know is what Dramikun has told me." She paused for a moment and gave Eri a wolfish grin. "I hear Tala coming, and I would hate to be a third wheel." With that, she disappeared back into her beyblade.

Just then Eri heard a knock on her door and Tala's voice call her name. 'Man, how does she do that?' she thought in bewilderment. "Be right there!" she called. After stowing her beyblade in her pocket and grabbing her room key, she opened the door to find Tala waiting patiently. "Hey, Tala. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all," Tala replied with a smile as he offered her his hand. "You ready to go?"

"You bet," Eri replied happily as she took his hand, lacing their fingers together. She tried to push her worries out of her head and just enjoy the day. That wouldn't be too hard. She always felt happy around Tala. Her problems could wait.

They spent the next couple of hours walking around the city and checking out any stores that looked interesting. They didn't buy anything, though, except more sunscreen. (A/N: You think I would actually take the risk of Tala getting sun burnt? He's as pale as a ghost, for crying out loud!) Eri didn't get much time alone with Tala while the team traveled, so she tried to cherish every moment. However, she couldn't help but feel concerned. Tala had been acting distant for a while now, and Eri was determined to find out what was wrong.

As they were walking on a sidewalk hand-in-hand, Eri decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Hey, Tala?"

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, doing his best to fake a smile at least for her sake.

"You've been acting distant lately," Eri stated. "Is something wrong?" Tala sighed and looked away with a sad expression. Eri squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Come on. You can tell me anything."

Tala stopped walking and turned to face Eri. "I just can't get last night's encounter out of my mind. That girl was out for blood. And those eyes…they looked just like mine." For once, Eri could see a shadow of fear in Tala's eyes.

"Are you afraid?" she asked quietly.

"I am, but not for myself," Tala admitted. "I'm scared for you and the others." He pulled Eri into a tight embrace. "If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I could go on." Eri wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. She hardly ever saw him this concerned…this vulnerable. He only let down his cold, stoic wall when he was alone with her, like he was now.

"I'm scared too, Tala, and I don't want anything to happen to you either," Eri said. "All we can do is wait and be ready for when she comes back."

"I love you, Eri," Tala whispered in her ear. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. However, the moment was quickly broken by a scream a short distance away. Tala tensed up instinctively. "What was that?"

Pyrix quickly relayed the coordinates in Eri's mind. "Pyrix is saying it's this way." She took off running, Tala right behind her. They came to a deserted alley and stopped abruptly. Eri gasped in a mixture of surprise and horror at what she saw.

A teenage girl with red hair lay face-down in a growing pool of blood.

End chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHA! I CLIFF-HANGED YOU! Wow, I almost never get up a new chapter this fast. I guess I'm just trying to make up for lost time. Yeah, I know this chapter was a lot of talking, but this story won't be as action-intensive as the prequel. I'm actually trying to include more humor! XD So…has anyone caught on to what's going on? Well, I'm gonna go now. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I cliff-hanged you guys in the last chapter, so I wanted to get this one up quickly before you all came after me with rusty daggers. I'm kinda running out of things to say in these pre-chapter rants, so I guess I'll just cut to the chase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

**But first, here's a brief recap from the last chapter.**

**However, the moment was quickly broken by a scream a short distance away. Tala tensed up instinctively. "What was that?"**

**Pyrix quickly relayed the coordinates in Eri's mind. "Pyrix is saying it's this way." She took off running, Tala right behind her. They came to a deserted alley and stopped abruptly. Eri gasped in a mixture of surprise and horror at what she saw.**

**A teenage girl with red hair lay face-down in a growing pool of blood. **

**End recap**

Tala and Eri rushed to the girl and knelt down on either side of her. Tala carefully rolled her onto her back so he could assess her injuries. He sucked in his breath through clenched teeth when he saw a deep, bloody gash in her left side. "Who could have done something like this?" Eri asked in disbelief.

"I dunno, but I don't want to stick around to find out," Tala replied as he pulled off his jacket and t-shirt. He tore the t-shirt into strips and bound the girl's side as best he could, trying to apply some pressure to staunch the bleeding. He and Eri both knew a few things about first aid after continually patching themselves up at the Abbey, but it wouldn't be enough to save this girl's life. They could already see the blood soaking through the cloth. "That won't hold for long. Call an ambulance," Tala ordered quickly. Eri immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed the emergency number. She explained the situation and where they were as Tala picked up the girl and started carrying her bridal style out of the alley. After a few minutes of brisk walking, which was as fast as Tala dared to go lest he make the wounds worse, an ambulance pulled up on the side of the road, and an EMS squad jumped out to tend to the girl.

Thirty minutes later…

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian burst through the door of the hospital's waiting room and saw Eri and Tala sitting in a corner, waiting for any news from the doctor. "We came as fast as we could," Bryan stated, hurrying over to his teammates. "Any word yet?"

Tala shook his head. "No, we got here a short while before you guys. The girl's lost a lot of blood, and her wound looked pretty deep."

Spencer sighed as he, Bryan, and Ian took a seat. "So much for our carefree vacation," he remarked. "Looks like we still attract trouble wherever we go."

"First Tala gets attacked and now this. What else is gonna happen?" Ian thought out loud.

The team remained silent for a few moments, each member deep in his or her own thoughts, when the receptionist called for Eri. "Excuse me, miss. Could I see you for a moment?" she requested kindly.

"Huh? Oh sure," Eri replied. She got up and walked to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist handed Eri a clipboard with a form on it. "Could I get you and your boyfriend to sign this? It certifies that you two were the ones that brought that girl in."

"No problem," Eri replied politely with a smile. As she walked back to rejoin her team, she thought, 'Sheesh, is it really that obvious that Tala and I are dating?'

_Apparently so,_ Pyrix teased.

_I wasn't asking you, so stop reading my mind. It's rude,_ Eri chided. However, she was actually grateful for Pyrix's interruption. Right now she could use anything to get her mind off the current situation. Pyrix went silent. Eri handed the clipboard to Tala and said, "The receptionist wants us to sign this as proof that we brought that girl in."

"Oh ok." Tala signed the paper and handed it back to Eri, who added her own signature and returned it to the receptionist. Eri tried to suppress a yawn as she walked towards her seat but failed miserably. Tala wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap before she could get back to her seat. "You look tired," he remarked.

"Mm yeah, a little," she replied groggily.

"Might as well get some rest while you can. It looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Tala advised, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Sure, whatever you say, captain," Eri replied, adding a teasing note to the word "captain." She lay back and curled up against Tala's chest. "It's all your fault I didn't get to sleep late this morning," she mumbled. Tala chuckled lightly as he watched his girlfriend fall asleep in his arms. He leaned his head back against the wall and soon dozed off as well.

Two hours later…

Eri stirred slightly as she started to wake up. 'Wow, my bed feels…different,' she thought, still in a semi-conscious, half-asleep state.

_Eri, you're not in your bed,_ Pyrix reminded her.

_Oh yeah…_ Eri replied, suddenly remembering that she was still in Tala's lap. He still had his arms wrapped securely around her body, and she didn't feel like moving from her warm spot just yet. She looked over at the rest of her teammates, who were all dozing as well. Then she felt Tala stir underneath her as he woke up as well. She craned her neck to grin at him. "Hey, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?"

Tala smiled back. "Yeah, you?" Eri nodded as she sat up. Just then the doctor came in and approached the team. "Any news on the girl yet?" Tala asked.

"Yes, we have finished treating her injuries, which we believe were inflicted with a knife. Amazingly, the blade just barely missed her vital organs. She's already awake, so you can go back and see her if you like," the doctor replied. Eri got off Tala's lap to let him stand up, and they followed the doctor back into the hospital, leaving the others to catch up on their beauty sleep. They entered a small room where the red-haired girl was sitting up in bed. She still had an IV attached to her arm to give her fluids, but other than that she seemed to be feeling much better. However, Tala stopped momentarily when he caught a view of her eyes. They were such a vibrant icy blue, just like his own.

'Those eyes…' Tala thought. 'They feel so familiar.' However, he pushed those doubts to the back of his mind as he and Eri approached.

The girl greeted Tala and Eri with a friendly smile. "Hi! I assume you two were my rescuers, right?"

Eri nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, my name's Eri. It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Tammy. And thank you for rescuing me. I owe you guys my life," Tammy replied. She turned her attention to Tala. "I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Tala," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

Tammy reached down and rubbed her side where the doctors had stitched and bandaged it. "Well, my side is a little sore, but the doctor says I should be good to go tomorrow. The problem is I don't have anywhere to stay. I just got into town earlier today, and I was on my way to check into a hotel when some thug on the street ambushed and stabbed me."

"And you have no idea who your attacker was or why they were after you?" Tala questioned.

Tammy shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm stumped."

Tala looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, if you really don't have anywhere to go, you could always stay with us and the rest of my beyblade team."

Tammy's eyes suddenly brightened. "I thought your name sounded familiar! You're the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"Yeah, that's right," Tala said. "Do you beyblade?"

"No, I never was very good at it, but I watched all of the tag-team World Championships. Your team was awesome."

"Thanks," Tala replied with a smile. Their conversation was cut short when a doctor walked in to check on Tammy. "Well, Eri and I will drop by tomorrow to pick you up. Try to get some rest tonight, all right?"

"Sure thing. And thanks a lot. I'll never be able to repay you guys enough," Tammy said. With that said, Tala and Eri left the room and headed back to the hospital's waiting room.

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were still asleep when they got back. "Wow, they're still asleep?" Eri asked in disbelief. "And to think Ian said girls were lazier than guys." She tried to stifle her laughter at seeing Ian snore with his head tilted back and his mouth agape.

"Hey, sleepyheads! Wake up!" Tala exclaimed, kicking Spencer's shoe to wake him up, since he was always a heavy sleeper. Spencer woke with a start, and Bryan and Ian jolted awake as well.

"Huh? Where's the fire?" Spencer asked groggily.

Tala sighed in exasperation. "Come on. We're heading back to the hotel."

"Oh? What about the girl? Did you get any news on her?" Bryan asked.

Tala explained, "Her name's Tammy, and she doesn't have anywhere to stay. We're gonna pick her up tomorrow and let her stay with us until further notice."

"What? Does this mean we're gonna have to deal with another girl?" Ian whined.

"You got a problem with that?" Eri asked threateningly, sending Ian a death glare.

"Um…no," Ian squeaked, caving under Eri's forceful glare.

"Good, now let's go," Tala said in a tone that indicated that he would tolerate no arguments. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian got up and followed Tala and Eri out of the hospital, each one deep in their own thoughts about having another girl tag along for a while.

Meanwhile…

Tammy lay back against the pillows in her bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep so the doctors wouldn't bother her. She reached out with her mind: _Umbra._

_You called?_ the gruff male voice of her bit beast replied.

_Yes. The doctors have finally stopped fussing over me, and that idiot captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys has left with his team._

_Very well. I shall begin the healing process._

_Tala is such a fool. The doctors never had any intention of letting me go tomorrow, but now they will. And to think he doesn't suspect a thing,_ Tammy stated.

_So I take it everything is going according to plan? _Umbra asked.

_Of course. It won't be long now,_ Tammy replied icily.

End chapter 5

* * *

Author's Note: There ya go! I finished last chapter's cliffie! In the next chapter Tammy will meet the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. How will they react? And just what is Tammy planning? Hehehe….that's for me to know and you to find out! But if you want me to keep writing, I need your input! I don't plan to make this story as action-intensive as the last one, so that means I need some ideas for things the Blitzkrieg Boys and Eri can do while on vacation. Please review and tell me what you think so far. See ya on my next update! 


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

Author's Note: Well, I'm back with chapter 6! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. My updates are gonna be slower now, since spring break's over. I'm gonna be busy with school and soccer. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs, so don't steal them.

* * *

Chapter 6: Settling In

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

Tala woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock and quickly slammed the snooze button. 'Why did I set the alarm for 8 in the morning?' he thought groggily.

_You were going to pick up Tammy this morning when she was released from the hospital,_ Wolborg reminded him. _Remember now?_

_Yeah, yeah, you don't need to remind me,_ Tala replied grumpily. _I actually try sleeping in for once and the stupid alarm goes off. _

"You'd better have a good explanation for waking me up so early, Tala," Bryan, who was sharing the room with him, snapped from his bed.

"Sorry, Bry, but I promised Tammy I would pick her up from the hospital this morning," Tala apologized as he grabbed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change. Bryan was already asleep again when he came out a few minutes later. _Wow, give him an inch and he'll sleep til noon, _Tala thought in mild amusement.

_Wonders never cease,_ Wolborg added sarcastically.

As Tala headed downstairs, he asked, _Do you know if Eri is up yet? I was wondering if she wanted to come._

_Hold on. I'll ask Pyrix,_ Wolborg replied. After a brief silence, he reported, _She's still asleep, but Pyrix will inform her of your absence when she wakes up. _

_All right. Thanks._ Tala found his car in the parking lot and started it up to head to the hospital.

8 minutes later…in Bryan's room

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"TALA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" (A/N: Yeah, Tala forgot to turn off the alarm. I just had to do that to Bryan. Hehehe…)

Enough of that…

Tala arrived at the hospital after a few minutes of driving. He walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Has Tammy been released yet? She said she would get out today, and I'm here to pick her up."

The receptionist recognized Tala immediately and replied, "Ah yes, the girl you brought in with the knife wound. The doctors are checking her over one last time, but it looks like she'll be good to go. Quite remarkable, actually. We thought she would be in here at least a week due to the blood loss and the depth of the wound, but it's already almost gone." Tala's eyes widened in surprise. Was that even possible? Just then the receptionist perked up and exclaimed, "Oh, here she comes now!"

Tammy entered the waiting room, followed closely by a doctor who was giving her some last-minute instructions. He handed her a medicine bottle and said, "Take one of these every twelve hours if you feel any slight discomfort, and come back immediately if the wound reopens or something goes wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tammy replied with a smile. She caught Tala out of the corner of her eye and immediately perked up. "Oh, Tala! Thanks for coming so early!"

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"As fit as a fiddle!" she chirped. "So…can we go now?"

"All right. I'll take you back to the hotel." Tala turned to the doctor and asked, "Do I owe you anything for the treatment?"

"Not at all. Tammy's insurance covered all the expenses, so she's good to go," the doctor replied.

"Okay. Thanks." With that, Tala led Tammy out of the hospital to his car. She hopped into the passenger seat, and Tala started the car and headed down the street back to the hotel. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team when we get back. They should be awake by then."

Tammy giggled. "You make it sound like they're lazy."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Well, I know Eri will be up, but the others will sleep all day if you let them." He pulled into the hotel parking lot and led Tammy into the hotel's restaurant, where he found Eri, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian sitting around a table having breakfast. They walked up to them and Tala remarked, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. I was sure half of you wouldn't be up til dinner."

"Hey, Tala," Eri greeted as he took a seat next to her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to greet Tammy. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Tammy."

"Good to see you again, Eri," Tammy replied.

"I guess I'd better get the introductions over with," Tala said. "Guys, this is Tammy. Tammy, this is Bryan, Spencer, and Ian."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about your team," Tammy said. The others nodded in response.

The group sat around the table and chatting idly for a while until Bryan took the chance to ask, "So what brought you here, Tammy?"

"Well, I always come here with family in the summer," Tammy replied. "However, they were all busy this year, so I decided to come by myself. If you like, I can show you guys some cool places to hang out. There's an awesome dance club that we can go to. The admission is free tomorrow."

"A dance club? But I can't dance to save my neck!" Ian exclaimed.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him. That sounds like a lot of fun."

Spencer decided to change the subject. "So, Tala, where is Tammy going to stay?"

"She could always room with me," Eri offered. "I've got plenty of space."

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly! I have money, so I can just get my own room," Tammy interjected. Before anyone could object, she headed for the reception counter and booked a room.

"Well…I guess that solves that problem," Eri muttered while sweat-dropping.

That evening…

Eri wandered through the crowded streets aimlessly, bored out of her mind. Tammy had gone shopping after dinner, since she had lost all her luggage when her mysterious attacker stabbed her. Tala and the rest of the guys had suddenly gotten an urge to train, so that left Eri with nothing to do. _Sheesh, I'm supposed to be on vacation, but I'm soooo bored!_

_Why don't you go train with your team?_ Pyrix suggested.

_Are you kidding me? That's what we do all the time. I didn't come here to do the same old stuff,_ Eri replied. Just then she heard a faint noise above the hum of the crowd, and it quickly grew louder. _I recognize that sound. It's a beyblade spinning._

_Eri, watch out!_ Pyrix shouted. Eri ducked just as the beyblade whizzed by her head, bounced off a nearby building, and landed in front of her feet. The black blade took off down the sidewalk, startling the people who danced out of the way. Eri took off after the blade, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, and came to a deserted dead-end alley. She looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing on top of the wall, arms crossed.

"So you're the one who sent that beyblade," Eri stated. "Who are you?"

The figure jumped off the wall, did a somersault, and landed effortlessly like a cat in front of Eri. An icy feminine voice replied, "Who I am is of no concern to you. All you should care about is your pathetic existence." She recalled her blade to her hand and attacked it to a gun-shaped launcher.

"So it's a battle you want," Eri mused as she fitted Pyrix to her launcher. The two opponents stared each other down for several long moments before releasing their blades simultaneously. "Pyrix, attack now!" Pyrix picked up speed and slammed the black beyblade hard, but it held its ground and knocked Pyrix back. "No way…" Eri muttered. "Don't give in, Pyrix. Attack again!" Pyrix went for a series of quick slams, but her opponent dodged each blow and counterattacked, sending Pyrix reeling from the impact.

"Is that all you got?" the cloaked girl taunted. "Looks like it's my turn. Umbra, teach this weakling a lesson!" A black shaft of light shot out from her beyblade, and a black wolf emerged and growled at Eri.

Eri was shocked to see this new bit beast, but she quickly regained her composure and prepared to summon Pyrix. "Pyrix, come to my aid!" A red shaft of light emerged from her blade and materialized into Pyrix. "Ethereal Flames!" Pyrix created a ring of fire and sent it to encircle Umbra. The black wolf struggled against its bonds as the fire slowly started draining his strength.

"Neutralize that attack, Umbra!" the cloaked girl ordered. Umbra shrouded himself in an aura of dark energy which quickly dispelled the flames. "Now use Shadow Darts!" Umbra shot out dozens of beams of dark energy from his protective aura which made a beeline for Pyrix.

"Pyrix, Oblivion Inferno!" Eri shouted. Pyrix ignited herself with a fiery aura and charged into the Shadow Darts. Her flaming body shielded her, and the two bit beasts collided in a massive explosion. Eri and her opponent had to use their arms to shield their faces from the blast. When the dust cleared, both blades were still spinning. However, Pyrix looked much weaker. _Pyrix, are you okay?_

_I…don't know how much more I can take, Eri,_ Pyrix replied weakly. _Umbra is much stronger than I expected. His power has somehow been amplified beyond its normal boundaries. If I go down, who knows what this girl could do to you. I think we should make a run for it._

_As much as I hate to run from a battle, I think you're right. Okay, I've got a plan._ Eri sent her remaining strength to Pyrix for one last attack. "Oblivion Inferno!" The fire wolf charged for the attack one last time and clashed with Umbra, creating a wall of smoke. The cloaked girl brought up one arm as a shield and coughed violently as the acrid black smoke filled her lungs. When the smoke finally cleared, Eri and Pyrix were nowhere in sight.

_Hmmm…so she chose to flee,_ the girl mused.

_Shall we give chase?_ Umbra asked.

_No, I think I'll let them go for now. We've done enough to shake her up for a while. Now Tala will know we mean business._ She grinned maliciously from under her hood. _This isn't over yet…Eri._

* * *

End chapter 6

Author's Note: So…has anyone figured out who the cloaked girl is? I'm sure you guys can guess it. Well, the next chapter will be one that should please many of you. Yep, the gang's going to a dance club! I've had several people ask for that in reviews, so your wish is my command! I'll try to work on it this weekend. I'm trying to juggle school, soccer, and writing, so don't think I've abandoned my writing. I'm still open for ideas for stuff Tala and the others can do on their vacation. I don't really have anything else other than the dance club, and I don't want to just jump to all the drama and action near the end. Please review and tell me what you think! See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7: Dance the Night Away

Author's Note: Okay, after much deliberation I decided that I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter. I wanted to add more to the club scenes, so I did! Yay! I hope you guys like the revisions. They don't change the plot; they just add more to the fluff scenes. Yay for fluff scenes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dance the Night Away

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

"Eri! Come on! For crying out loud, how long can you take in there?" Tammy shouted, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Keep your shirt on! I'll be right there!" Eri hollered back.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You act like you've never gone clubbing in your life," Tammy muttered.

"Well, it's true…" Eri muttered back. At present, she was locked in the bathroom in her hotel room, making some last-minute adjustments to her outfit for the evening. Tammy had offered to take the team to a teen dance club, and she had come over to Eri's room to pick out an outfit for her to wear. _I look absolutely ridiculous,_ Eri thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a green skirt with thin blue stripes that stopped about four inches above her knee, a blue spaghetti-strap tank top to match, and a denim jacket. She had also let her hair down for the night instead of keeping it in a ponytail like usual.

_Nonsense. You just think that way because you never wear skirts. I think the outfit flatters your figure quite nicely,_ Pyrix reassured her.

_Since when did you become an expert in fashion?_ Eri asked in bewilderment.

_You forget that I have dwelt on this earth for hundreds of years and gained much wisdom about the habits of humans, which leaves quite a substantial age gap between us, young master,_ Pyrix replied with a slight teasing note at the end. She liked to call Eri "young master" any time she wanted to rib her.

_Yeah yeah, just rub it in. Well, I guess we can't keep them waiting any longer. Let's go,_ Eri stated. She made sure she had her beyblade and launcher safely attached and left the bathroom to meet Tammy. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a red tube top, black boots that came up to her knee, and a black leather jacket.

Tammy put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, it's about time! I thought you'd never come out." She quickly surveyed her little fashion project and added, "I still think we should have gone with the mini-skirt."

"Forget it. I would like to maintain at least a shred of modesty," Eri shot back. She and Tammy headed downstairs where the guys were already waiting.

"Wow. Took you long enough," Ian remarked. "Girls are always so slow." Spencer took this as the perfect excuse to bash him on the head.

Tala felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Eri. He didn't think it was possible, but she looked even lovelier than before. Bryan felt his mouth go dry when he saw Tammy. He mentally slapped himself. There was no way he actually liked her, right?

"Hey, Tala," Eri greeted her boyfriend. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long."

"No problem," Tala replied with a smile as he slipped an arm around her waist. "You can keep me waiting any time. You look great." Eri blushed at the compliment.

"Can we get going now before you two start making out in public?" Ian complained. This time, Spencer slung Ian over his shoulder and carried him out the door, completely ignoring the screams of protest and the fists pounding into his back. Tammy and Bryan glanced at each other amusedly before following, leaving Tala and Eri to bring up the rear. Tala gave Eri an affectionate kiss on the cheek before heading out the door, his arm still securely around her waist.

"Well, here we are!" Tammy announced a few minutes later. They stood in front of a brightly lit building in a busy district of town. Groups of teenagers constantly flowed in and out of the club, indicating just how popular this place was. "Admission is free tonight, so it's the perfect time to go. Come on, guys!" She led them inside and signed in at the registration desk. "These guys are with me," Tammy said to the hostess.

"Hello, Tammy. I haven't seen you here in a while," the hostess greeted with a smile. "Have a great evening."

"Thanks. It's good to be back," Tammy replied. The group went inside and saw a bar that sold non-alcoholic drinks (A/N: You didn't actually think I would let them get away with underage drinking, did ya?) surrounded by tables where people were eating. However, most of the interior was set aside for the dance floor. Dozens of teenagers danced under a disco ball and strobe lights while some fast-paced music blared over the speakers. The DJ constantly kept the party going. "Come on, you sticks in the mud! Let's get this party started!" Tammy laughed. She took off her jacket and laid it on a nearby table. The rest of the people would be too busy dancing to bother it anyway. Eri took off her jacket as well and let Tammy drag her onto the dance floor. Tala and the rest of the guys followed a bit uncertainly, since they had never danced a day in their lives. Boris hadn't exactly allowed that in the Abbey. Tammy easily started moving along with the rhythm of the music. "Don't be shy. Join in the fun!"

Eri also felt the beat start to take over her body. Before she knew it, she was also dancing and moving gracefully to the music. The sensation was almost intoxicating as she closed her eyes and let the beat guide her movements. She opened her eyes again and said to Tala, "Just give it a try. It's so much fun!"

Tala looked to his teammates and said, "Might as well." He, Bryan, and Ian started dancing as well, tentatively at first, but they quickly got into the groove and were soon jiving like old pros. Spencer, on the other hand, didn't feel much like dancing and instead went to the bar to order something to drink. Tala moved closer to Eri as he danced, his eyes never leaving her slender, graceful form. She got the hint and moved in front of him, further closing the distance between them. Tala let his hands travel down her sides and wrap securely around her waist at her hips and pull her back against his chest. They moved as one with the music, dipping and swaying, as Eri leaned into him and closed her eyes, her heart beating frantically and beads of sweat forming on her face. She moaned in pleasure when Tala kissed a sensitive spot on her collarbone. He could feel her shiver against his body and smirked slightly.

For some reason, Bryan just couldn't seem to tear his eyes off Tammy. Something about her stirred unknown feelings in his heart. His mouth felt dry, and he felt like he couldn't speak even if his life depended on it. She was like a goddess, moving fluidly like water as she danced. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my head?' Bryan thought frantically. Before he knew it, he was dancing next to her. Tammy noticed this as well and gave him a flirtatious smile before moving closer to him. Bryan blushed ten shades of red as she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them as they continued to dance.

Meanwhile, Spencer was sitting at the bar placidly sipping a non-alcoholic mixed drink. He sensed another presence approaching and saw a girl with short, aqua-blue hair sit on the stool next to him. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, my team is here for vacation," Spencer replied, turning to face her. "My name's Spencer. Who are you?"

The girl smiled kindly. "I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you." She wore a blue skirt and a white tank top. "Are you on a beyblading team?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Really? I've heard so much about your team!" Clara exclaimed.

Spencer started to take an interest in this girl. She wasn't so bad to talk to. "Well, since you seem to know so much about me, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" he said with a sly grin.

At one point, the DJ changed to a fast song that really got the crowd going. They formed a mosh pit, and Ian went crowd-surfing. (A/N: I'll bet that's a pretty funny visual, huh?). After that incident, he had had enough and ducked out of the crowd of dancing teenagers and found a staircase leading upstairs, where there were more tables. He leaned on the railing and watched the scene from above. "I still don't see what the big deal is," he muttered. Down below, he could see Tala and Eri still dancing together. Bryan seemed to be having fun with Tammy as well. His eyes widened when he saw Spencer talking to some new girl with blue hair. Everyone was with someone except him.

"You don't go to many clubs, do ya?" a feminine voice asked from behind him. Ian whirled around and saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights. She was actually an inch or two shorter than him. She wore a white skirt and a royal blue tank top with a white denim jacket. "I'm Amy. What's your name?"

"Hmph, what's it to you?" Ian replied defensively.

Amy giggled. "Nothing, really. I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm Ian. Happy now?"

Amy walked up to stand beside him. "So is this your first time at a club?" Ian nodded. "Then I take it you don't dance much?" He shook his head. "I can remedy that!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him down the stairs and back down to the dance floor with a laugh. Ian just groaned and went along. But inside, he really didn't think this girl was so bad. Before he knew it, he was dancing under the strobe lights with this girl, and he was actually enjoying it.

After about thirty minutes, the DJ surprised everyone by switching on a slow song. After getting over the initial shock, the teenagers quickly paired off and started swaying to the music. Tala took Eri's hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Eri smiled. "Of course." Tala kept a hold of her one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, letting her rest her free hand on his shoulder. They moved slowly to the pace of the music, not needing any words to be spoken. Eri soon laid her head on Tala's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the music carry her out of time and space. She let go of Tala's hand to wrap both of hers around his neck. Tala wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close against his body. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eri whispered back. She sighed in contentment, never wanting to leave the circle of his warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Bryan and Tammy were dancing together as well. He had actually found the voice to ask her for a dance. They moved in slow circles, Tammy's hands looped around Bryan's neck and his hands at her waist. "So are you having fun tonight?" Tammy asked.

"I can't remember a time where I've had this much fun," Bryan replied. "It's all thanks to you." Tammy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, making Bryan blush once again as he pulled her closer. Spencer surprised even himself by asking Clara to dance, and Amy managed to talk Ian into dancing with her.

The partying continued until around midnight, when Tala and the others decided to finally call it a night and head back to the hotel for some rest. Eri had never had so much fun before, and she couldn't wait to go back again sometime. She kissed Tala goodnight and returned to her room. After talking with Pyrix for a while, she finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

Later that night…

A cloaked figure approached silently and stealthily, her sleeping victim barely five feet away. She pulled out a pen knife from her sleeve and flicked open the blade with the ease of a trained assassin. One quick bite from the cold steel at the right spot on her victim's neck would mean instant death. She moved closer to Eri's bedside, her steel-toed boots not making the slightest sound, her knife poised for the kill. Just as she was about to strike, a red light flashed and materialized into a fiery red wolf which stood between her and her prey. The wolf howled and growled viciously, warning the killer to stay away. Eri bolted upright in bed and screamed upon seeing the cloaked figure in her room. Without hesitation, the assassin made a break for the window, opened it, and jumped out, landing like a cat on the ground below and disappearing down a dark alley. "Pyrix, who was that?" she asked frantically, her voice shaking.

"I'm not sure. Are you all right, Eri?" Pyrix asked worriedly, propping up on Eri's bed with her front paws.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you" Eri said, hugging Pyrix around the neck and burying her face in her warm fur.

She gave a start when someone pounded on her door. "Eri? What happened? Are you okay?" She immediately relaxed at hearing Tala's voice.

"I'm okay, Tala," she called back.

The door flew open and Tala rushed in, taking in the whole scene. He saw the window hanging open and his girlfriend holding onto Pyrix, obviously scared to death. "I heard Pyrix howl and then you scream. You had me worried sick." Pyrix moved away from the bed so Tala could sit next to Eri, whose face was ghostly pale after her near-death experience.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I woke up when Pyrix howled and saw a cloaked figure standing there, holding a knife. I was so scared I couldn't move. I think Pyrix scared him away, because he jumped out the window and dashed off somewhere." She gripped Tala's arms and buried her head in his chest. "What if he comes back? He could come after you and the others next."

Tala held Eri tightly in his arms and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "I don't know. Maybe the most important question is what he wants with us."

End chapter 7

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I think I'm finally satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Please feel free to submit another review and tell me what you think of the revisions! 


	8. Chapter 8: More Questions Without Answer

Author's Note: Hey, guess what? I'm not dead! Yeah, I know I've kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a while, but I was very busy with school and stuff. I had to turn in a 30-page senior thesis on Thursday, so that was ruling my life for a long time. But I won't bore you with details. Time for chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8: More Questions Without Answers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Bit beast mind-chatting with master

Eri woke up around mid-morning the next day. She had trouble getting back to sleep after her near-death experience. Tala and Pyrix both sat up with her until she went back to sleep. She looked around the room and saw that Tala was gone, but Pyrix was lying on the floor next to her side of the bed still keeping watch. Eri sat up and stretched, yawning groggily. "Morning, Pyrix. Did you stay up all night?"

Pyrix raised her head and replied, "Of course. I couldn't take any chances and risk your safety."

"Where's Tala?"

"Oh, he left after you fell asleep. Let me ask Wolborg where he is now." After a brief pause, Pyrix cut her mental chat with her fellow bit beast and said, "Wolborg says he went out a couple of hours ago with Tammy."

"With Tammy?" Eri asked in disbelief. "What's up with that?"

"I'm…not sure," Pyrix replied hesitantly. She couldn't figure it out either. "But I would advise you not to worry. I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eri said. She got up and dressed in an aqua-blue short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "I might as well see what the others are up to." Pyrix quickly returned to her blade, which Eri pocketed before heading downstairs. She found Bryan, Spencer, and Ian sitting at a breakfast table playing Go Fish. "You couldn't think of anything better to do?" Eri asked with a chuckle as she walked up to them.

"It was the shrimp's idea," Spencer said, jerking a thumb at Ian.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Ian yelled.

Just then Eri heard the door to the hotel open, and Tala walked in with Tammy. They were both talking and laughing. In fact, Tala didn't even seem to notice the rest of his team until Bryan called his name. "Oh hey, guys," Tala said. He gave Eri a peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been, Tala?" Eri asked.

"Oh, Tammy wanted to show me this new café on the other side of town. It has a much better breakfast than this place. I would have invited you, but I didn't want to wake you up again after what happened last night," Tala explained.

Tammy added, "Yeah, he told me some weird guy in a cloak snuck into your room. He didn't want to come with me at first in case that guy came back, but I said Bryan and the others could keep an eye out." She grabbed Tala's arm and gave it a little squeeze. "And we had fun! Right?"

"Uh…right," Tala said a little hesitantly.

'Is Tala…? No, he couldn't be…' Eri thought. But deep down, she could feel a knot of worry forming in the pit of her stomach.

Later that afternoon…

'Finally, some time alone,' Bryan thought to himself as he walked through the crowded streets near the beach. 'I've had about all I can take of Ian's obnoxious behavior.'

_If you ask me, this doesn't exactly qualify as being alone,_ Falborg interjected, referring to the hundreds of people congesting the sidewalks.

_Well, no one asked you,_ Bryan snapped. He sighed and said, _Sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind._ He didn't need to be completely alone. He just wanted to get away from his teammates for a while and lose himself in the crowd.

Bryan snapped out of his thoughts when Falborg yelled, _Behind you!_ Bryan ducked just as a beyblade whizzed over his head and slammed into the stone wall of a building, kicking up a cloud of dust. People started running and screaming as they tried to get away. Bryan forced his way out, trying to control the coughs that were racking his body, and saw a cloaked figure turn a corner. He growled under his breath and took off after the figure, suspecting that he was the one who had sent the beyblade. The chase took him to a dark, seedy part of town. No one else was around.

Bryan looked around and couldn't find the cloaked figure. "Come out! I know you're here!" he demanded.

"My, my, aren't we a little pushy?" asked a feminine voice. Bryan turned around to see the cloaked figure standing on top of a light post. "You really should get your anger under control if you want to get a girl."

"You're the one who attacked Tala and Eri, aren't you?" Bryan asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Wow, you catch on quick," the girl replied sarcastically. "However, I have more important things to do than deal with pipsqueaks like you."

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

The girl smirked from underneath her cloak. "Have a nice day, Bryan. It's been a real slice." She threw down a smoke bomb that exploded a couple of feet away from Bryan and surrounded him in a cloud of smoke. He coughed violently as he tried to find his way out but finally launched Falborg and used his Stroblitz attack to cut through the smoke. But he was too late. The girl was already gone.

"What was that all about?" Bryan muttered.

That evening…

"I'm not surprised by Bryan's story," Spencer said to Ian. "Whoever this girl is, it's pretty obvious that she's after all of us."

"Which is why we have to find her and put a stop to her pranks once and for all!" Ian exclaimed. "But won't Tala get mad at us?"

"Tala doesn't have to know. All that matters is getting rid of that troublemaker before she really hurts someone," Spencer explained. They were wandering the streets at sunset, trying to find any clues that would lead them to the cloaked girl who had attacked Tala, forced Eri into retreat and made an attempt on her life, and then confronted Bryan. They reached a deserted alley after a few minutes of walking in silence. "According to what Tala said, this is where that girl first attacked him."

"So why are we here?" Ian asked.

"To look for any kind of clue that could help us find her," Spencer explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're wasting your time." Spencer and Ian looked up to see two cloaked figures standing on top of the stone wall at the end of the alley. They jumped down and landed effortlessly in the front of them. "Our leader is too thorough to leave any traces of her missions behind." This voice was also feminine.

"You mean there's more than one of you?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"Very good. You can count past one," the other figure replied sarcastically. This voice also belonged to a girl, and she was much shorter than her partner.

"What do you want with our team? We never did anything to you," Spencer demanded.

"Well, it's not like you did anything to _us_, but our boss is another story," the taller girl replied. "So you know what that means." Both girls whipped out beyblades and launchers. The taller one had a light blue beyblade, and the short one had an orange one.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get," Ian stated as he and Spencer prepared to launch. All four bladers launched simultaneously.

"Seaborg, show no mercy!" Spencer commanded.

"Wyborg, you know what to do!" Ian shouted. Both blades charged straight for the attack, but their opponents swerved away and came back behind them to deal a devastating blow.

"Is that all you got?" the tall girl taunted. "Then I guess I won't waste anymore time. Delphinos, attack!" A blue beam of light shot out of her bit chip and materialized into a dolphin bit beast.

"Colubra, come on out!" the short girl ordered. An orange beam of light came out of her blade and revealed a black cobra with a red hood.

"Go, Seaborg!"

"Go, Wyborg!" Both bit beasts emerged from their blades as well and squared off against their opponents. Seaborg and Delphinos dodged and pursued each other in a graceful yet deadly dance as Wyborg and Colubra hissed and snapped at each other. The four beyblades were deadlocked as both sides evenly traded blows.

"Time to finish this. Delphinos, Aqua Vortex!" Delphinos created a vortex of water around herself and charged for the attack.

"Colubra, Venom Strike!" Colubra unleashed a rain of venomous darts from his mouth that homed in on Wyborg.

"Seaborg, Voda Impact!" Seaborg created his own vortex of water to try and counter Delphinos' attack.

"Wyborg, Sand Bind!" Wyborg burrowed underground to try and dodge Colubra's attack and charged in for the finishing blow. The four attacks collided in a flash of light, water, and dust. When the dust finally cleared, the two girls and their beyblades were gone. Seaborg and Wyborg had stopped spinning.

"They got away…" Ian muttered.

"Yeah, but something tells me we haven't seen the last of them," Spencer remarked.

* * *

End chapter 8

Author's Note: Yay, I finally got a chapter up! WOOT! Yeah, I wanted to focus more on other Blitzkrieg Boys in this chapter, but trust me, this is important to the rest of the plot. So what's going on with Tala and Tammy? How is Eri going to react? Will I ever get to stop referring to these cloaked girls as "cloaked girls" and finally reveal their names? WHO KNOWS! Please review! Reviews keep me motivated to keep writing!


	9. Chapter 9: The Breaking Point

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm not dead! Sorry about the less-than-satisfying chapter last time. I was sorta blocked on it, so it didn't come out as well as I had hoped. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Get ready for some more angst and tension between Eri and Tala. My goal is to keep you guys on the edge of your seats this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Breaking Point

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

Eri woke up to the annoying buzz of her alarm before rolling over groggily and slamming the snooze button. _Ugh…remind me why I set an alarm to wake me up._

_Because the team wanted to hit the beach later this morning before the big crowds arrived,_ Pyrix explained calmly.

_Oh yeah. Um…where's Tala?_ Eri asked.

_He…went out with Tammy this morning,_ Pyrix replied hesitantly.

"AGAIN!" Eri asked in indignation, waking up completely and sitting upright. "What is with that guy? Do I no longer exist?"

_I honestly don't know what's going on. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Once we head back to Russia, he'll probably forget all about her. He loves you, not Tammy. Remember?_

_Yeah…I guess. I just feel like I haven't gotten to spend any time with him lately._

Meanwhile…

Tammy was walking down the street holding on to Tala's arm when a familiar presence invaded her consciousness. _Our plan is working perfectly, Tammy. It won't be long before Eri snaps completely._

_Excellent, Umbra,_ Tammy replied. _And once that happens, Tala will be completely vulnerable._ She smirked inwardly before cutting the contact and returning her attention to Tala.

Later that morning…

"Ugh…why is this so hard?" Eri asked in frustration after falling hard on her backside for the sixth time. She had already tried surfing, and that had been a total flop. Spencer took to it easily, and Tala had learned quickly as well. Now Bryan was trying to teach Eri how to ride a skimboard.

"You have to try and center your weight on the board," Bryan explained. He offered his hand and helped Eri get back on her feet. "Now watch and learn," he added with a teasing smirk. He waited until the incoming wave broke and crashed onto the shore before tossing his board into the shallow water parallel to the shore. The wave carried it down the shore, and Bryan hopped on and rode it for several yards before it came to a stop.

Eri sighed. "You always like putting me to shame, dontcha?"

"Yeah, basically," Bryan teased. Despite his ribbing, Bryan still cared for Eri. She was like a little sister to him, and he would do anything to protect her. "So you wanna try it again?"

"Um…maybe later. I think I'm gonna go get something to drink and take a break," Eri replied. She picked up her board and returned to the team's little spot on the beach where they had set up the umbrella and laid all their stuff. Tammy was lying on a towel in the sunshine working on her tan. She wore a sky blue bikini that matched her eyes perfectly and flattered her slender figure. Eri chose not to bother her and instead sat under the umbrella and got a bottle of water out of the cooler. She amused herself by watching the guys. Tala and Spencer were currently engaged in a surfing contest where whoever wiped out first lost. Bryan was still riding the waves along the shore, and Ian was floating in his inner tube, as usual. Her mind started to wander through all the events that had taken place in the past two days, and they started and ended with Tala's sudden relationship with Tammy.

_You seem distracted,_ Pyrix cut in, sensing a pang of sadness in her master's heart. _Is there anything you want to talk about?_

_No, not really._ Just then Tammy got up, ignoring Eri completely, and jumped into the water. Tala wiped out first, and Tammy decided to reward his failure by splashing him and shoving his head underwater. When she finally let go, Tala broke the surface gasping for breath but still laughing. _You know what? Suddenly I don't really feel like playing on the beach._ Eri got up, grabbed her clothes and beyblade, and left.

Two hours later…

Tala and the others finally decided to call it a day and went back to pick up their stuff. However, Tala noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Eri?" he asked, immediately growing concerned.

"I was with her about two hours ago," Bryan said. "We were skimboarding, but she decided to take a break. I haven't seen her since then."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!" Tammy added cheerfully. "She's probably at the hotel eating lunch or something."

_Wolborg, do you know where she is?_ Tala asked, wanting to get a second opinion.

After a brief pause, Wolborg answered, _Pyrix says she left two hours ago. She mentioned something about her being tired._

_Oh, then it's nothing to worry about,_ Tala said, feeling better. He turned to his teammates and said, "Let's get back to the hotel." However, Eri was nowhere to be found when they got back. Tala even resorted to using a room key to enter her room, but she wasn't there. 'Okay, this is getting weird,' he thought. After changing into his regular clothes, he headed back down to the lobby, where the others were gathered. "Eri's nowhere in the hotel. I don't think she even came back, or else she didn't stay long."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm gonna go look for her anyway," Tala replied resolutely. He headed out the door without another word and started combing the city.

Somewhere in the city…

Eri wandered the streets alone, wanting to get lost in the crowds. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going. She just wanted some time alone. She even set up a mental block around her mind so Pyrix couldn't contact her.

Back with Tala…

Tala had no luck finding Eri even after a whole hour of searching. _Okay, now I'm starting to get worried. I don't care what Spencer said. This is not good._

_Tala, you must not get so worked up. Eri can take care of herself. I'm sure we'll find her in no time,_ Wolborg said, trying to reassure his master.

"Hey, Tala! Wait up!" Tala spun around, hoping for a second to see Eri, but calmed back down upon seeing Tammy run up to him. "I'm guessing you didn't find her, huh?"

'Sheesh, what do you think?' Tala thought irritably. However, he chose a more polite answer and said, "No, I still can't find her."

"Look, why don't you just forget about this silly search? It's obvious she doesn't want to be found," Tammy suggested with a tinge of ice in her voice.

"And how would you know that?" Tala asked defensively.

"Uh, hello, I am a girl. Call it female intuition." She smiled and stepped closer to Tala. "Besides, you could always hang with me until she comes back," she added, running a finger down his chest. Tala could feel his heart racing. Then Tammy did something unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek. (A/N: For those of you who know who Tammy is, get your minds out of the gutter. This is not an incest fic!)

Back with Eri…(A/N: I bet you know what's coming next…)

Eri was still wandering the streets aimlessly, trying to get her mind off Tala, when she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Tala was standing with Tammy a few yards away. Neither of them noticed her, so she stayed hidden behind the wall and watched. She gasped when Tammy stepped closer and ran a finger down his chest, but what happened next broke her heart in half. Tammy kissed him. Even thought it was just on the cheek, she could still feel her anger rise to the breaking point and cloud her vision red. 'How dare he! Why isn't he doing anything!' She couldn't take it anymore. She stepped around the corner and yelled, "Tala!"

Tala jerked away from Tammy and saw Eri standing there, her eyes watering with unshed tears. "Eri? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"How could you?" she cried, her voice cracking with a sob. "I didn't think you would stoop so low!"

"Wait…it's not what it looks like! You gotta believe me!" Tala pleaded, his eyes begging her to believe him. But Eri was in no mood to listen to his excuses. She just turned and ran, wanting to get away from everyone and everything. Tala left Tammy behind and ran after Eri. He was able to catch up and grabbed her arm. "Eri, please listen to me," he said softly as she struggled to break his iron grip. She refused to turn and look him in the eye. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He gripped her shoulder with his free hand and forced her to look at him.

Eri stopped struggling and looked down at the ground, tears streaming down her face and landing on the ground. "You know what, Tala? I thought you were better than this," she stated numbly. "After all we went through at the Abbey, I…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Eri, please. I love you."

Those words pierced Eri through the heart. Her anger spiked again. How could he say something like that after he had been cheating on her? "I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, finally bringing her tear-stained face up to meet his gaze. "You say that now, but you haven't even noticed that I or the rest of your teammates exist for the past week! All you ever do is talk about Tammy or spend time with her! Do I mean nothing to you? And then you didn't even do anything when she kissed you! In fact, I think you liked that!"

"Eri, if would let me explain…"

"No, there's nothing to explain," she snapped, cutting him off. Eri flung Tala's arms off her like they were on fire and backed away. "Tala, it's over. I never want to see you or speak to you ever again!" With that, she turned and ran, and this time Tala didn't pursue her. He felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"What…what have I done?" Tala whispered. His heart was breaking fast as his eyes swelled with a flood of tears. His knees gave out, and he fell to the ground and cried bitterly for what felt like an eternity.

Meanwhile…

_Tammy, the time has come to act. Tala is vulnerable now,_ Umbra reported.

_Hahaha, I must remember to thank Eri. She has played her part magnificently, and she doesn't even know it! Too bad I'll have to kill her right after I thank her._

Back with Tala…

Tala couldn't think. He couldn't feel. His soul was trapped in the depths of his grief, once again sealed over by ice. He couldn't go back to face his teammates either. They would place all the blame on him. They would not welcome him after what he had done to Eri. There was only one option left. To disappear. He let his feet take him wherever they pleased until he found the seediest, shadiest part of town, where the street lights didn't work and shadows of broken-down buildings blocked out the sun. This place was perfect for someone like him. Someone who wanted to disappear and never be found.

"Well, look at what we have here," a female voice said above him. Tala looked up to see three cloaked figures standing on top of three light posts. Their black cloaks made them almost invisible in this part of town. They leaped off the posts in unison and easily landed in front of him. The center figure spoke again. "If it isn't the great Tala Ivanov," she mocked.

"He doesn't look so great to me. He looks more like a has-been," the shortest girl added.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did you get thrown out to the doghouse by your girlfriend?" the tallest one mocked.

"We've…met before," Tala stated, speaking to the central figure.

"Indeed, we have," she replied. "And of course you remember how that turned out." She pulled out her black beyblade and attached it to her launcher. Her two accomplices followed suit and also prepared to launch.

"I don't have time for this," Tala said.

"Hahaha, you don't really have a choice," the center girl laughed as they all launched their beyblades. Tala reacted quickly and sent Wolborg into the fray.

"Let's give him all we got!" the tallest girl stated. Their three blades formed a triangle around Wolborg and slammed him from three sides repeatedly, doing major damage.

"Wolborg, you gotta fight back!" Tala ordered. Wolborg kicked up an icy wind that blew the three blades away and gave him some time to regroup. "Now attack!" Wolborg charged for the blade blade.

"You don't stand a chance against all three of us! Umbra, attack!" The black wolf emerged from the shadows and dealt a brutal slam to Wolborg.

"Delphinos, attack!"

"Let's go, Colubra!" The dolphin and cobra bit beasts emerged as well and surrounded Tala's beyblade.

"Enough of this! Go, Wolborg!" Tala ordered. The mighty ice wolf erupted out of his bit chip and roared threateningly.

"Attack!" the three girls shouted in unison. Their bit beasts charged for the attack, and Tala tried to brace himself for the impact.

Meanwhile…

_Eri, Tala's in danger. He needs help,_ Pyrix pleaded. But her words fell on deaf ears. Eri still had a mental wall around her mind to keep Pyrix out. She didn't need her meddling bit beast to invade her thoughts right now and tell her what she should and shouldn't do. Pyrix finally gave up on trying to reason with her stubborn master and tried to reach Bryan.

With Bryan…

_…Bryan? Bryan, can you hear me?_

Bryan gave a start as he jolted awake. He had been dozing in a chair at a small café while Spencer and Ian finished eating lunch. _Pyrix, is that you?_ he asked.

_Yes. Listen to me. Tala is in grave danger right now. He desperately needs your help, as well as that of Spencer and Ian._

_What about Eri?_

_She cannot help. Something…came up. I shall relay the coordinates now._

After getting directions from the fire spirit, Bryan turned to Spencer and Ian. "Guys, we're leaving now," he stated urgently.

"What's wrong, Bryan?" Spencer asked.

"Tala's in danger."

Tala struggled to stay on his feet as he gripped his bleeding arm with his free hand. Blood poured from numerous gashes on his body as the battle took its toll on him and Wolborg. Umbra, Delphinos, and Colubra dealt blow after blow, and Tala was forced to share in his bit beast's suffering. He felt every fang, tooth, and claw wound. Wolborg hardly had any strength left either as he struggled to fight off Umbra. His current mental state didn't help matters either. Tala was still trapped in the depths of his grief and could barely keep his focus on the battle. His thoughts kept wandering back to Eri and how he had hurt her so badly. He couldn't have called upon his special attack if his life depended on it. And his life probably DID depend on it.

"Umbra, Shadow Darts!"the dark spirit'smaster ordered. Umbra leaped back and shrouded himself in a shadowy aura. Hundreds of dark needles shot out from the aura and struck Wolborg. Tala felt every single one and dropped to his knees, crying out in agony.

With Eri…

Eri gasped as a sudden burst of pain shot through her arms and legs. She fell to the ground and gripped her arm and sides, trying to make the pain go away. _What's going on? Pyrix, where are you?_ As the pain slowly subsided, it suddenly hit her. _Tala…_ She jumped to her feet and ran. She didn't know where she was going, and yet she did. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Back with Tala…

Tala forced his pain-wracked body to obey and struggled to his knees. "I think it's time we put you out of your misery," the center girl stated. "Umbra, finish him off!"

"Tala!"

The girls halted their attack to see Bryan, Spencer, and Ian rushing toward their captain. They all pulled out their beyblades and released them at the same time. "Falborg, show no mercy!" Bryan ordered.

"Seaborg, attack!"

"Wyborg, go get them!" All three bit beasts rushed out of their beyblades and stood between Tala and the girls' bit beasts. Tala couldn't stand the pain anymore and collapsed on the ground unconscious. Wolborg gave up the fight as well and retreated to his beyblade, which stopped spinning.

"Fine. We'll deal with you first and then take care of Tala. He's as good as dead anyway. Umbra, Shadow Darts!" Umbra once again unleashed a volley of shadow darts at the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Falborg, Stroblitz attack!" Bryan ordered. Falborg surrounded himself in razor-sharp winds that cut through the shadow darts as he brutally slammed into Umbra, causing the wolf to cry out in pain.

"Seaborg, Stramolyon!" Spencer commanded. The whale spirit overtook Delphinos with a massive tidal wave of water.

"Wyborg, Sand Bind!" Ian shouted. The snake spirit dove underground and re-emerged underneath Colubra, dealing a devastating blow to the cobra.

The girls' leader saw that the battle was going badly as the Blitzkrieg Boys fought with all their heart to protect their captain. "Retreat!" she commanded. The girls' bit beasts retreated into their bit chips and returned to their masters' hands. "This isn't over yet!" They dashed away from the battlefield and faded into the shadows.

The Blitzkrieg Boys recalled their beyblades and hurried to Tala's side. Bryan dropped down next to him and supported Tala in his arms. "Tala, can you hear me? Say something!" Tala moaned slightly but didn't open his eyes. Bryan's head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching quickly but relaxed when he saw that it was just Eri.

Eri stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tala in Bryan's arms unconscious and covered in blood. "I'm…too late," she whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

End chapter 9

Author's Note: Yes, I know I cliff-hanged you again. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! It's over 7 pages in Microsoft Word! W00T! I really hope this makes up for the lackluster chapter last time. Sorry this one took me so long. I've been really busy and stressed from school. I only have three more weeks, so hang in there with me. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and review! I won't even think about writing the next chapter until I get some reviews! That means you will live with this cliff-hanger forever! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10: Can There Ever Be Peace?

Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updates lately, but I basically didn't have a life last week. I've also been suffering from writer's block. I knew what I wanted to say, but I had trouble putting it on paper. However, I have finally finished everything for my senior thesis, and I'm back in the saddle to write some more! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad it went over so well. So the big question now is will Eri and Tala ever make up? You'll have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also don't own AOL. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 10: Can There Ever Be Peace?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

**AOL conversation**

Eri sat in a corner of the hospital waiting room away from her teammates. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. 'Boy, is this familiar or what?' she thought miserably. Barely a week ago, she and Tala had brought Tammy to this very same hospital and spent several long hours waiting to see if she would recover from a near-fatal stab wound. That felt like an eternity ago, back when she and Tala were still together without a care in the world. Her sorrow changed to anger when she thought of that redhead girl. 'Why didn't we just leave her on the streets to die? It's her fault that this happened! Pyrix never should have led me to that traitor.'

Eri inwardly recoiled at the raw anger and cruelty in her thoughts. She had never felt this way before. Not even Boris had elicited this much raw hatred from her. 'What am I thinking? I can't blame Tammy for liking Tala. This is my fault. Tala deserved someone better than me, someone who wouldn't abandon him like I did. Now he might…' She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. Eri's spirit sank deeper and deeper into depression as she continued to blame herself for what had happened to Tala.

Suddenly Eri felt a familiar, soothing warmth return to her heart. _Eri, don't think like that. Everything will be all right. _

Eri gave a little start. _Pyrix? Where have you been?_

_You had blocked me from your mind, so I went to Bryan for help when Tala was in danger. Your mental wall collapsed as you sank deeper in depression, so I took that opportunity to re-enter your mind and heart,_ Pyrix explained.

_Well, I'm glad you did. I about lost it back there,_ Eri replied. Did you ever find out who attacked Tala?

_I don't know anymore than Bryan, Spencer, or Ian. I watched them fend off the three rival bladers and tried to enter their leader's mind. However, her black wolf bit beast caught on to me and blocked me from her mind. I'm sorry, but I still don't know who they are._

_It's okay._ Eri paused for a moment and then muttered sadly, _I feel terrible about this. Tala will never forgive me, and I really can't blame him._

_If he truly loves you, then he will forgive you,_ Pyrix reminded her.

_Yeah, but I acted out of anger without thinking anything through. I could have jumped to a hasty conclusion when I saw Tammy kiss him._

_That could have happened to anyone. _

_But it didn't just happen to anyone. It happened to me, and I really messed things up. _Eri sighed out loud. _I guess all we can do now is wait and hope for the best._

Bryan sat in silence with his teammates, deep in thought. He had noticed Eri's change of disposition and her sudden desire for solitude. He figured something was wrong, and she hadn't told him yet. _Something troubles you, Bryan?_ Falborg inquired.

_Something's not right. Eri's hiding something from us,_ Bryan replied.

_Do not worry. She is probably just worried about Tala._

_I hope that's all that's wrong._ But in his heart, Bryan couldn't shake this nagging dread.

After what felt like an eternity, a nurse came into the waiting room. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian jumped up at the prospect of finally hearing some news on their captain. "How is he?" Spencer asked.

The nurse replied, "He suffered from some pretty severe wounds and blood loss, but we've managed to stabilize him. He's awake now, so you can go and see him if you like."

"That's great news," Ian said. He turned to tell Eri, but she was gone. "Hey, where did Eri go?"

"Beats me," Spencer replied. "Maybe she was tired and went back to the hotel to sleep."

"We can worry about that later. For now let's go see Tala," Bryan said abruptly, cutting off the conversation. The boys followed the nurse to a hospital room, where Tala was lying in bed propped up with pillows. Tubes connected to his arm gave him a blood transfusion and various other fluids. Tala greeted his team with a weak smile. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" Bryan asked.

"I've been better, but at least I'll live," Tala replied. He paused and looked down for a few moments, and a shadow of sorrow crossed his eyes. "Have you guys…seen Eri recently?"

"Yeah, she came running up right after we found you half-dead," Spencer explained. "She waited with us in the hospital, but then…"

"She just disappeared when the nurse came in," Ian finished. "She wasn't acting right either."

Tala sighed sadly and murmured, "It's my fault. I hurt her badly. I'm surprised she even cared enough to come here."

"What happened? Did you two have a fight?" Bryan asked, ready to kill whoever started the fight. After Tala finished explaining, he decided to call off the death threats. "Man, that's rough. I wish I knew what to say."

Tala laid his head back against the pillow and said, "You don't have to say anything. This is my problem, not yours, so I'll just have to find a solution on my own."

Bryan wanted to say more, but then the nurse walked in. "All right, visiting hours are over. He should be good to go in the morning, but you need to let him rest." She shooed Bryan, Spencer, and Ian out the door, and they returned to their hotel with heavy hearts.

"I'm gonna go check on Eri," Bryan announced. "She was concerned enough to wait in the hospital, so maybe she still wants to get back together with Tala."

"You do what you want. I need some air," Spencer said. He headed down the sidewalk.

"Same here. See ya later," Ian added. He took off in the opposite direction.

With Spencer…

'Curse my age,' Spencer mentally complained as he took a seat in a local bar. He had wanted to come here and drink himself into oblivion, but the bartender wouldn't sell alcohol to a minor. He had to make do with some non-alcoholic beer. He sipped his drink, not thinking about anything in particular, when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Spencer? Is that you?" a soft feminine voice asked.

Spencer turned in his seat and nearly did a double take at who addressed him. "Clara?"

For once, it felt good to have someone to talk to. Spencer poured out his heart to Clara, telling her everything that had happened in the past few days, ending with Tala in the hospital with a broken relationship. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were going through so much," Clara said, sorrow evident in her crystal blue eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Believe me, you've already done more than enough," Spencer replied with a smile. "I think I just needed someone to talk to."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll catch you later, okay?" Spencer nodded, and she surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bar. Once she was gone, he timidly touched the place where her lips had been and blushed furiously.

With Ian…

Ian muttered curses in Russian under his breath as he threw rocks off the pier, listening to them hit the water below with a satisfying plink. He couldn't believe how rotten this vacation was. It was supposed to help them relax, for crying out loud! Instead, they were tenser than ever, especially with Tala and Eri's breakup. He growled aloud before throwing one rock with all his might. "What are you so angry about, Ian?" someone behind him asked.

Ian whirled around and dropped the rock he was holding in surprise. "…Amy!"

* * *

"I see. That's gotta be tough for you guys to see your friends in this state," Amy remarked after listening to Ian's story for ten minutes. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

"They'd better, or else it's gonna be a living nightmare for the rest of us," Ian said bitterly.

Amy decided to change the subject to try and get Ian's mind off his problems. "So…you like throwing rocks to relieve stress?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Think you could teach me how to throw them really far?" she asked with a giggle.

"Sure, why not?" he replied enthusiastically.

With Eri…

Eri needed to talk to someone, so she signed onto AOL and checked her buddy list. Fortunately, Michelle was on.

**Fire Wolf: hey buddy**

**Blue Phoenix: BUDDY! I'VE MISSED YOU!**

**Fire Wolf: …**

**Blue Phoenix: What's wrong? **

**Fire Wolf: I broke up with Tala.**

**Blue Phoenix: WHAT! What were you thinking? Wait, did he do something stupid?**

**Fire Wolf: He was…cheating on me.**

**Blue Phoenix: Why that…AGH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**

**Dranzer: Leave the killing part to me.**

**Fire Wolf: Kai? I didn't see your screen name.**

**Dranzer: I made my screen name invisible and read your conversation over Michelle's shoulder.**

**Fire Wolf: Well, at least your relationship is still functioning. Mine just crashed and burned. And you can't kill him yet. He's in the hospital.**

**Blue Phoenix: Whoa, what did you do to him?**

**Fire Wolf: I didn't do anything except break his heart. Those same cloaked bladers jumped him and beat him up pretty badly.**

**Blue Phoenix: You mean there's more of them now?**

**Fire Wolf: Yup. It's not been a good vacation so far…**

**Dranzer: That reminds me. Mr. Dickinson did a little digging and found that Biovolt had a base set up in the United States.**

**Fire Wolf: Are you serious?**

**Dranzer: Unfortunately, yes. Those beybladers could have come from there, and that only means one thing.**

**Fire Wolf: Boris. Well, guys, I'd better go. You've given me plenty to think about. See ya later.**

**Blue Phoenix: Bye, buddy.**

**Dranzer: Later.**

Eri signed off AOL, shut down her laptop, and put it away. _Why didn't you go with your teammates to see Tala?_ Pyrix asked.

_I just…couldn't face him yet. Not after what I put him through. He probably hates me now,_ Eri replied.

_I think you give him too little credit. I've looked into his heart, and he still loves you. In fact, he blames himself for what happened. Just give it some time,_ Pyrix advised kindly before going silent.

Just then Eri heard a knock at her door, followed by Bryan's voice. "Eri? You in there?" She didn't say anything. Bryan leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms. "Well, if you won't answer, then I'll just talk to you from out here. We visited Tala, and he should be okay to leave tomorrow. He asked about you. He sounded really worried. Tala never meant to hurt you, so maybe you should give him another chance. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Take it or leave it." With that, Bryan pushed himself off the door and retired to his room.

Eri pondered over what Bryan had said for a minute and thought, 'I want to give him another chance, but will he let me have that chance? Can there ever be peace?'

* * *

End chapter 10

Author's Note: I know this was probably nothing more than a crappy filler chapter, but please bear with me. The next chapter will be more interesting. I just needed this to set up for what comes next. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness and Conflict

Author's Note:Well, I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter when I submitted it, so I went back recently and added more to the fluff scenes. They don't affect theplot, but they should give you guysmore warm fuzzies inside.Well, I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Be prepared for major fluff scenes ahead! Don't worry, I don't write lemons, so get your minds out of the gutter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 11: Forgiveness and Conflict

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

Bryan drove out to hospital early the next morning to pick up Tala. When he arrived, the receptionist went to go find the doctor. The doctor came out to the waiting room a few minutes later with Tala. "He still needs plenty of bed rest," the doctor reminded him. "And the bandages need to be changed once a day." He handed Bryan a bottle of pills. "If he starts to experience any discomfort, have him take one of these pills twice a day. Also, if his wounds reopen, call the hospital immediately." Bryan and Tala both agreed to the instructions and were soon on their way back to the hotel.

Tala sat in the passenger seat quietly until he couldn't stand not knowing anymore. "How's Eri doing?" he asked.

"I tried talking to her, but she held up in her room and wouldn't respond. I said what I could to try and convince her to give you another chance, but maybe she'll take it better if you talk to her," Bryan replied. "Sorry I couldn't do more."

"It's okay, Bry. I appreciate what you've done," Tala said reassuringly. He placed his hand in his pocket, fingering his beyblade for a moment. _Looks like the rest is up to me._

_Don't worry, Tala. I'll be with you the whole time,_ Wolborg said to try and calm his master.

_Eri, Bryan has just returned with Tala,_ Pyrix informed her.

_…So?_ Eri asked, trying to sound uninterested. She was in no mood to talk right now. She had not slept well at all last night. She had laid awake most of the night thinking about Tala, and her restless mind denied her exhausted body any rest.

_You're a lousy liar, Eri. I know you're still worried about him, _Pyrix teased lightly. Eri didn't respond. _Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just remember what I said: he still loves you and never meant to hurt you._ With those final words, Pyrix cut the conversation.

"Oh great, things can't possibly get any worse!" Ian complained loudly as he stomped down to the lounge area where Spencer was watching TV and waiting for Bryan to come back.

"What is it this time?" Spencer asked, slightly annoyed.

"Tammy's just up and disappeared! I haven't seen her since she went to look for Tala yesterday!" Ian grumbled.

"Ugh…girls…" Spencer groaned. He then saw Bryan pull up to the hotel with Tala. "Wait until we can talk to Bryan alone to tell him this. Tala doesn't need anything else to worry about right now." Ian nodded in agreement. Just then Bryan and Tala walked through the door. "Welcome back, Tala," Spencer greeted.

"So the doctors finally decided that you weren't gonna die?" Ian teased.

Bryan shut Ian up with a death glare and asked, "Are you hungry, Tala? I imagine hospital food isn't that great."

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll go take a nap." Tala headed for the elevator, leaving his teammates alone.

"Bryan, Tammy's disappeared," Spencer stated when he was certain Tala was out of earshot.

"What? When did this happen?" Bryan demanded to know.

"Yesterday," Ian replied. "She left to go find Tala, and we haven't seen her since. She's not in her room or anything."

"Oh great, just what we need," Bryan muttered. "Two problem girls…"

With Tala…

Tala stood in front of the door, pondering over whether to knock or just leave its occupant undisturbed. He raised his fist hesitantly, but some invisible force held it frozen in the air, unable to knock. Tala sighed sadly. _She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me._

_You'll never know until you try, _Wolborg reminded him.

_Yeah, maybe._ Tala took a deep breath, raised his fist again, and softly rapped on the door. When no reply came, he hesitantly called out, "…Eri? It's me, Tala."

Eri sat upright in surprise. 'Tala? What's he doing here? I didn't think he even wanted to speak to me.'

She listened carefully to his next words. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Really sorry. I know I hurt you badly, and I haven't let go of that guilt yet. I guess Tammy just caught me off guard when she kissed me, and I didn't know what to do. I know that's no excuse, but it's all I can offer." Eri gripped her beyblade tightly as she fought back the tears that slowly began to well up in her eyes. How could she have been so cruel to him? Here Tala was, pouring his heart out to her when he hadn't done anything wrong. If anyone needed to be giving the long "I'm sorry" speech, it was her. Tala continued, "I just want you to know that I still love you with all of my heart, and I would do anything to ease your pain. I know I have no right to ask this, but I just want to be forgiven and maybe have another chance to make you happy. In case, though, you don't want to talk anymore, I'll give you back your room key." She looked down at the floor as he slid the room key under the door. "That's all I wanted to say, but know that you can always come talk to me." Then he went silent.

Tala's mind told his feet to move, but something kept him rooted to that spot in front of her door for several long moments after he finished speaking. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his heart desperately hoped that the door would fling open and Eri would rush into his waiting arms, telling him that she wanted him back. However, that didn't happen. 'Well, I've done all I can. I guess it wasn't enough.' Tala turned to leave, his heart heavy with grief, when the door slowly creaked open. He turned back around to see Eri standing at the doorway, her gaze directed at the ground. "…Eri?" he called softly.

"I'm…sorry," she whispered. "I never should have yelled at you." Eri's hair shielded her face, but Tala could see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I guess I was so worked up by other things that I just…snapped."

"What kind of things?" Tala prodded gently.

Eri turned and walked a few steps into her room so that her back faced Tala. "It's just…every time I saw you together with Tammy, I guess I got jealous. I was afraid that maybe I wasn't good enough for you." She sighed sadly. "I was so selfish. You deserve someone better than me, someone who will stick by you instead of getting jealous all the time."

Just then Eri felt a pair of strong arms sneak around her waist and pull her back to rest against a muscular chest as Tala rested his chin on her shoulder. She felt his warm breath in her ear as he whispered, "You are the only one for me, Eri. Don't ever think that you aren't good enough. I love you for who you are."

Eri couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She turned in Tala's embrace and buried her face in his shoulder, crying her eyes out. He held her tightly and rubbed circles on her back as her arms latched around his neck. He felt her hot tears soak through his shirt and onto his skin, but he didn't care. He would hold her like this for all eternity if only it would ease her pain. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she choked between sobs. "Can you ever forgive me? Can we just start over?"

Tala smiled as he leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. "Only if you'll forgive me too," he whispered. He felt her nod against his shoulder and waited until her tears had run dry. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. Eri looked up to meet his kind gaze and managed a weak smile. Tala leaned in slowly, and Eri leaned in as well until their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Neither lover wanted to break apart, but they finally had to part for air.

"Tala…someone will see," Eri whispered between breaths.

"Not a problem." He walked over and shut the door. "Now where were we?" he asked playfully as he took her into his arms again. He noticed that Eri looked slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"You're not gonna…" Eri began, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Oh, goodness no. Just tell me if I go too far, okay? I don't want to hurt you again," Tala murmured, taking the hint. He brought her into another kiss, this one becoming more heated and passionate than the last. They both closed their eyes and relished the sensation of being in each other's arms, occasionally moaning with pleasure. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which she granted. Finally Eri's knees buckled, and she fell back. Tala caught her and eased her down onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he leaned over her. She could feel the slight pressure of his weight. He finally broke the kiss to let Eri catch her breath but didn't move from his position. He planted a trail of soft kisses down her neck and collarbone, and Eri reached up and laced her fingers through his hair. She gasped lightly as he nipped a sensitive spot in the hollow of her neck and arched her back slightly. She slipped her other hand under his shirt and gently touched the bandages that circled his torso.

"You're hurt," she whispered.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Tala replied softly as his lips captured hers once again, his fingers gently caressing her cheek and neck. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Eri," he whispered.

Eri smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Tala." They reversed positions on the bed so that Eri was on top and straddled his hips. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just making up for lost time," he replied playfully as he pulled her back down and kissed her again. Well, whatever had gotten into him, Eri was certainly enjoying it.

* * *

Tala lay back on top of the bed and watched as Eri slept peacefully. Her head rested on his chest, and her arm was wrapped around his waist. He held her against his side and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. A familiar presence entered his mind. _She hasn't been sleeping well lately. It's good to finally see her resting._

_Pyrix? _

_Yes, it's me. I'm glad you and she are back together. You are the only one who has ever made her truly happy, and for that I thank you._

Just then Tala felt Eri stir, and she opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks," Eri replied. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. She was about to pull away, but Tala rolled onto his side and pulled her against him and deepened the kiss until they had to part for air. She slipped out of his arms and sat up. "You wanna go downstairs and see what the others are up to? I'm sure they'll be glad to know that we made up."

"Sure." Tala sat up as well, and the reunited couple made its way downstairs hand-in-hand to the lounge where Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were chilling.

"I can see that you two made up," Spencer remarked.

"Well, that's at least one problem solved," Ian added. He smirked and said suggestively, "You two sure were gone a long time."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ian. Nothing like that happened," Tala retorted sternly, sending the younger blader a death glare. "And what do you mean by one problem? You mean we have other problems?" Tala asked. Noting Ian's guilty expression, he pressed, "What are you hiding from me?"

Bryan smacked Ian on the head and replied, "Tala, Tammy's gone missing. We haven't seen her since yesterday."

Tala muttered curses in Russian under his breath. This was not the kind of news he needed to hear right now. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to go and look for her."

Suddenly Pyrix shouted in everyone's minds, _Watch out! _A nearby window exploded into thousands of glass shards as an all-too-familiar black beyblade broke through. Pyrix's warning had given the Blitzkrieg Boys just enough time to drop to the ground for cover; Tala had shoved Eri down and shielded her with his body. The beyblade whizzed through the air, run up the far wall of the lounge, ricocheted off the ceiling, and returned to a waiting hand. A familiar cloaked figure stood at the door of the hotel to retrieve her beyblade and then took off running.

"After her!" Tala shouted. The team took off after this girl who hadn't stopped hounding them since they had arrived. The chase took them all over the city and down multiple dark alleys until they arrived in the same place where Tala had battled all three girls and nearly died in the process. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Tala demanded.

An icy feminine voice laughed cruelly. "We're right here." Eri and the guys looked up and saw the same three cloaked girls standing on top of burnt-out light posts. "You guys are way too easy to provoke."

"It's time you explained yourselves. Who are you, and what do you want with our team?" Bryan asked angrily.

"Oh, but you already know who we are," the same girl replied. She reached up and pulled down her hood, and everyone but her two teammates gasped in shock and horror at who they saw.

"…Tammy?" Bryan whispered. He had never admitted this out loud, but he had harbored feelings for the energetic redhead girl ever since that night at the dance club. "You were behind this all along?"

"But she wasn't alone," the tall girl on her left interjected. She removed her hood as well, leaving Spencer rooted to the ground in horror.

"Clara…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything else but instead looked down at the ground, unable to believe that the same girl who had comforted him yesterday had been deceiving him all along.

"And I believe Ian will recognize me," the short girl on Tammy's right said pointedly. She pulled down her hood to reveal none other than Amy.

"Not you too, Amy!" Ian exclaimed in anger.

"All right, why have you three been stalking and attacking us for all this time?" Eri asked. "We never did anything to you!"

"But you did do something to me."

'No…it can't be…' Eri thought as an icy dread gripped her heart like an iron first. A fourth figure stepped out of the shadows and faced the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. How could he ever forget that mask? Or that purple hair? It was all he could do to keep from unleashing Wolborg in a fit of rage as he looked upon the one man who had stolen so much from his life. Boris.

"My, but it has been a while since I saw you last, Tala," Boris stated in his mocking, oily voice. Tala fought back a wave of nausea. "I must say that this is a pleasure, though unexpected. I was certain that you would be dead by now."

"So you really were behind this whole plot," Eri stated. "But why?"

"Because this…abomination…single-handedly brought about the destruction of my beautiful BEGA league!" Boris shouted in a fit of rage, pointing his finger at Tala. "If he hadn't led your pitiful team to try and bring down BEGA, that world chump Tyson never would have stood against me! In fact, I would have him under my control by now! So…after my BEGA league collapsed, I retreated to a branch of Biovolt stationed in the United States. That's where I discovered Tammy, Clara, and Amy. They had been training in the U.S. Abbey for most of their lives, and, unlike Tala, they responded perfectly well to the genetic alterations to their minds. They are the perfect bey soldiers, totally obedient to me."

"That's sick…" Bryan muttered in disgust.

"Of course, you never would have had to know this if you hadn't interfered in my business," Boris stated. "I tried to dispose of you the easy way, using deception and trickery, but now I will just have to destroy you in public. Now listen up and listen well: In three days there will be a beyblade tournament right here in this city for the entertainment of the tourists. Tammy's team has already entered, and you all will sign up as well. That's where we will settle our differences once and for all."

"And what makes you think that we'll play your game, creep?" Tala asked belligerently.

"Because if you don't, one or more of you will pay dearly…very dearly," Boris warned. "I expect to see your team registered for the tournament in two hours, or one of you won't be waking up tomorrow…or ever." With those final, threatening words, he stepped back into the shadows, and Tammy's team retreated as well.

Eri, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian turned to their captain. "What do we do now, Tala?" Ian asked.

"We've got no choice. We have to play his game," Tala replied numbly.

End chapter 11

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So the secret's finally out! Well, one of the secrets, anyway. Boris has once again shown his ugly face. I really liked how this chapter turned out, and I hope all of you enjoyed it as well. Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to get 10 reviews for this chapter before I move on to the next one, so will you readers step up to the challenge? 


	12. Chapter 12: Round 1: A Glimmer of Hope

Author's Note: Well, I'm back with chapter 12! I finally managed to plan out the rest of the story, so now at least I won't suffer from too much writer's block. Also, I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF SCHOOL! WOOHOO! Bye-bye, high school! I was valedictorian of my class, but I guess you guys could care less. Yeah, I start college this August, but until then I plan to write. Okay, time to start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own my OCs, so don't steal them.

* * *

Chapter 12: Round 1: A Glimmer of Hope

Eri rolled over in bed and looked groggily at her clock. It read 5:30 a.m. 'What a strange dream. Boris came back and challenged us to a tournament for our lives.'

_That was no dream, Eri. It was real,_ Pyrix interrupted grimly.

_…Crap…_

_We can't give up yet. We can defeat Tammy's team._

_But we've never been able to beat them before. You and I were no match for Tammy and Umbra last time, remember?_ Eri protested.

_We were also not completely in synch. But that matters not. I have the feeling we will not be fighting this time, at least not in the stadium._

_You're not making sense,_ Eri grumbled. _It's early in the morning, I'm tired, and I haven't slept well._

Eri heard Pyrix sigh in her mind, and she could just picture her bit beast rolling her eyes. _You'll understand soon enough. Just realize that the others have a bigger score to settle with those girls than we do, but that doesn't mean we can't lend support._

_Yeah, sure. Whatever you say._ Eri tried for the next few minutes to fall asleep again, but it wasn't happening. _All right, I give up. I can't sleep, so I'm gonna get a shower. _She staggered out of bed and into her bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later dressed in a light blue tank top and blue jeans. Pyrix had let herself out of her beyblade and was curled up on Eri's bed asleep. "Well don't you look comfortable?"

Pyrix opened one eye lazily, yawned, and replied, "My bit chip does get rather cramped after a while." She paused and then added, "Tala's awake. He's downstairs in the lounge, and I can sense that he's troubled."

"I guess he couldn't sleep either. Come on, Pyrix. Let's go see what's wrong." Pyrix returned to her bit chip, and Eri pocketed her beyblade before heading downstairs. She entered the lounge and saw Tala sitting on a couch, hunched over with his head in his hands. He didn't notice Eri's approach until she sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tala looked up with a start. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Eri apologized softly.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Tala replied, forcing a smile. "What are you doing up so early? Trouble sleeping?"

Eri nodded her head. "Yeah, I just couldn't stop thinking about Boris. I still can't believe that even after all this time he still wants revenge on us. What about you? Could you not sleep either?"

Tala sighed wearily. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we came here on a so-called vacation. This whole trip has been a living nightmare, and soon we're gonna have to beybattle for our very lives. For once, I honestly don't know what to do as the team captain."

Eri hugged Tala around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're all here with you. It'll work out…somehow."

Tala pulled Eri into his arms and held her close. "I wish I had your confidence," he whispered. They sat in each other's arms in a comfortable silence, and Eri felt Tala's breathing even out after a few minutes, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

'Get some rest while you can, Tala. It's gonna be a long day,' Eri thought as she relaxed into his embrace and drifted off as well.

At noon…

Eri, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian waited outside the town's local beystadium anxiously awaiting Tala's return. He had gone inside to register the team for the tournament. "I hate waiting like this," Ian grumbled. "How long does it possibly take to register for a tournament?"

"Stop complaining," Spencer snapped. "It's not helping matters."

Just then Tala came out of the stadium with news for his anxious teammates. "Well, we're all entered in the tournament. Turns out it's a special invitational match just for our team and Tammy's."

"This just screams of a Biovolt scam," Bryan stated. "Just look at who did the 'inviting.'"

"It's too late to back out now," Eri said. "You heard what Boris said. If we don't battle, it's our heads. I just wish we had some sort of backup."

"Did I hear someone say 'backup'?"

Eri whirled around to find the source of that voice. She recognized that voice. A huge grin spread across her face at who she saw. "I don't believe it! Michelle!" Sure enough, Michelle was standing there along with the Bladebreakers. Eri ran up and engulfed her best friend in a big bear hug. "What are you doing here?" Eri asked when she finally pulled away.

"What's it look like? Saving your skin, of course!" Michelle joked.

"We heard that Boris was back in town, so we thought we'd come over and lend you guys a helping hand," Tyson stated.

"Sorry, but the tournament's already full," Tala stated.

"We don't plan on battling," Kai said. Tala gave him a confused look. Why were they here if not to battle?

"While you guys fight in the tournament, we'll make sure that Boris doesn't pull any dirty tricks to make you lose," Rei explained.

"And once you win, Mr. Dickinson and the police will be able to arrest him!" Max finished.

"Of course, Hilary and I will be here to keep your beyblades in tip-top shape for your battles," Kenny added.

"So what do you say? Is it a plan?" Michelle asked.

Eri smiled and replied, "It's a plan!" Now things were starting to look up.

One hour later…

The Blitzkrieg Boys and Eri were in the locker room preparing themselves for the first round. Michelle and the Bladebreakers were positioned around the stadium ready to provide backup in case Boris should try anything that was against the rules. "Tala, what's the format of the tournament?" Bryan asked.

"Since Tammy's team only has three members, it's going to be a best out of three match. Three of us will fight them in one-on-one single battles," Tala explained.

Just then the announcement came over the intercom for both teams to assemble in the stadium. "Well, looks like it's now or never," Eri said. With that, the team filed out of the locker room and headed to the stadium.

In the stadium…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm DJ Jazzman, and I am pleased to welcome all of you to this exciting invitational beyblade tournament!" DJ Jazzman yelled over his microphone. The crowd broke out into a wave of cheers and applause. "Today we have two awesome teams squaring off for your entertainment. So now, without further ado, let's meet the teams! First up, you know 'em. You love 'em. Let's hear it for the Blitzkrieg Boys!" The crowd went wild again as Tala led his team into the stadium and took his place at the team bench. "And now let's meet their challengers! They're a relatively new team on the beyblade circuit, but I guarantee that they'll demonstrate some incredible skills today in their first tournament appearance. Let's hear it for the Panzer Demolishers!" At those words, Tammy, Clara, and Amy filed into the stadium amidst the crowd's cheering. They were no longer wearing their cloaks but were instead wearing normal street clothes. "And now let's get started with the first round! Teams, please select a blader for the first battle of this best-of-three match." To Tala's surprise, Amy stepped up to the dish first.

"I'm going to battle Amy," Ian stated abruptly without consulting his teammates.

"Hold on a sec, Ian," Tala said sternly. "I know how you feel, but maybe someone else should battle. Your emotions might cloud your concentration."

"Don't give me that, Tala!" Ian yelled. "If you want to keep me from battling, then you'll have to tie me to a pole with fifty yards of rope!"

"Why you…" Tala started, but he fell silent when Eri gripped his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're siding with him too," he said to her.

"Let him battle. Ian's emotions can be his strength. Pyrix agrees with me. Besides, he feels like Amy betrayed him. The least we can do is let him try to turn her around and break Boris' hold on her."

"You think he can do that?" Tala asked.

"It worked for you," Eri pointed out.

Tala's shoulders sagged as he realized that he couldn't get out of this one. "I guess you got me there." He turned to Ian and said, "Give it your best out there. We're all behind you."

"All right!" Ian hurried to the dish and readied Wyborg. "You ready to lose?"

"We'll see about that," Amy retorted as she prepared to launch.

DJ Jazzman noted that the bladers were ready and began the countdown. "All right, on my mark! 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Amy and Ian launched their blades and wasted no time in attacking each other.

"Wyborg, attack now!" Ian ordered. Wyborg approached in a zig-zag pattern to try and throw Amy off balance and charged for the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Amy taunted. Colubra dodged Wyborg at the very last second, throwing Ian off balance.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Ian exclaimed. "Wyborg, attack again!" Wyborg regrouped and circled the dish before charging straight in, but Colubra dodged easily once again.

"Okay, then just let me win," Amy teased. "Colubra, now!" A shaft of red light shot up from her bit chip, and the black cobra bit beast emerged with a menacing hiss.

Ian focused his energy into his blade and prepared to summon his bit beast. "Wyborg, come on out!" Wyborg materialized as well and faced off against Colubra. The two snakes snapped at each other and weaved in a deadly dance, where the first mistake would be the last. Ian decided to try talking to Amy. Maybe, just maybe he could break Boris' control over her, like Eri had done for Tala. "Amy, why are you doing this? Don't you know what kind of person Boris is?"

"I know perfectly well who Boris is. He is the one who has made me into the perfect soldier and has given me all the power I could ever want," Amy replied coldly as her beyblade slammed into Ian's.

"Well, that's what I used to think too, at least until I saw him for who he really was. Boris doesn't care about you at all. He just wants to use you to obtain power, and then he'll get rid of you like he did to us." Wyborg dealt a hard blow to Colubra.

"You're…lying," Amy retorted, but Ian could detect the slightest hint of doubt in her voice.

"I know this isn't the real you," Ian continued. "I just can't believe that the same girl that I met at the dance club and who helped me when I was angry over what happened to Tala would want to help a mad man like Boris." Their two beyblades were locked together, each one trying to force the other out of the dish. Amy could feel Colubra losing ground as her mind swarmed with a million different thoughts at once. Could Ian be telling the truth?

Meanwhile…

_Her mental defenses are starting to falter,_ Dramikun noted. _Ian's words are starting to have an effect._

_That's good. Plus, there's no sign of any dirty tricks. Maybe Boris wants to play by the rules, at least for now,_ Michelle replied from her concealed position in a hallway leading to the balcony. She could still see the dish. _We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

_

_Dranzer, can you tell where Boris is? _Kai asked from the other side of the stadium. _I can't see him anywhere in the stands._

_Boris is in the private viewing box above the balcony. The glass in the windows is tinted, so people can't see inside,_ Dranzer replied. _Don't worry, he's not trying anything, at least not yet._

Back at the battle…

Amy struggled to keep her composure. She needed to concentrate completely on the match if she wanted to win. "Colubra, let's finish this! Venom Strike!" Colubra unleashed a rain of venomous darts at Wyborg.

"Wyborg, Sand Bind!" Ian ordered. Wyborg dived into the ground and charged straight for Colubra. Both bit beasts collided as their beyblades clashed in a flash of light that blinded both beybladers and the audience. When the light faded, both beyblades were barely spinning, and both bit beasts had retreated. The next few seconds felt like an eternity as the entire stadium looked on, not daring to breathe, to see which one would stop first. Finally, Ian's beyblade came to a stop mere seconds before Amy's.

"And we have a winner! Amy defeats Ian in a very close battle!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd went wild.

Ian reached into the dish and retrieved his blade. His mind was numb. How could he have lost like this? He had let his team down, and failure this time would mean dire consequences. "I…can't believe I lost," he muttered as he looked at his battered beyblade. He finally managed to look up at Amy, who had retrieved her blade as well.

"That was…a good match," she said softly before quickly turning and walking back to her teammates.

Ian trudged back to his team bench with his head hanging down. He couldn't bear to face them, especially after he had insisted so strongly on battling and was so sure he could win. He stood before his teammates and muttered, "Okay, so I lost. Say whatever you want, cause I know I deserve it."

Eri was the first to speak. "That was a great battle, Ian." His head shot up at that statement. He was so sure they would all criticize him for failing.

"That was probably one of your best matches ever," Tala remarked with a small smile.

"But I lost! Even after all I said, I still let you guys down!" Ian objected.

"There are still two more rounds. We can get 'em back," Spencer said.

"Yeah, we'll really let 'em have it in the next round," Bryan added.

With Boris…

Boris grinned deviously from under his mask. So far things were going according to plan. 'Amy has won the first round. Now all we need is one more win, and the Blitzkrieg Boys will be finished for good. Amy started to weaken during the battle, but it doesn't matter. Once this tournament is over, I won't have anymore use for her or her miserable team. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Tala and his friends probably think I'll play by the rules. Heh, just wait until the second round…'

* * *

End chapter 12 

Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I needed some inspiration. Plus, I was getting ready for my graduation ceremony. And you know how I wanted ten reviews for the last chapter? Well, I only got four… I'm gonna go hide in a corner now… Okay, not really. But still, is my story just not up to snuff? Is there something I can improve? If so, please tell me in a review! And if there's something you really like, please tell me so I can continue to improve! Okay, I've said enough. So what's gonna happen in the second round? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Until then, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep me inspired to keep writing!


	13. Chapter 13: Round 2: Master of the Sea

Author's Note: Hey, I just want to thank everyone for all your support for the last chapter. I posted that chapter like at midnight and came back that afternoon and saw four reviews! That made my day. So this chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I know I haven't mentioned this in a while, but I'm still looking for people to join my C2 "Loving a Wolf." Any takers? If you want to join, just tell me in a review or a private message. Also, I'm thinking of doing another sequel to this! It's going to be a romance/humor fic with the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers. Basically, they all plot and scheme to hook up Bryan and Tammy. If this sounds interesting, please give me some input. I was thinking of having them all go on a vacation because things are getting hectic with the Blitzkrieg Boys, and Tala and Eri need a break from keeping the peace all the time. One last thing: I revised chapter 7 (where they go to the dance club) and chapter 11 (where Tala and Eri make up) by adding more fluff scenes. Go check it out if you're interested. Wow, that was a long rant. Okay, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I also don't own Michelle or Dramikun. They're my best friend's OCs.

* * *

Chapter 13: Round 2: Master of the Sea

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

"All right, girls, we may have won the first round, but it was still too sloppy," Tammy lectured her teammates. "We need to win these matches forcefully with no mercy so we can instill fear in the audience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, captain!" Clara and Amy replied curtly.

"Okay, that's better. Clara, you will battle in the second round." Clara nodded in acknowledgement. "Umbra has informed me that Boris has something special planned for your opponent."

That didn't sound good…

Meanwhile, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Bladebreakers were gathered in their locker room so Kenny could perform some last-minute maintenance on their beyblades.

"Here you go, Eri," Kenny said as he handed back Pyrix. "The base was cracked, but I was able to fix it. You've obviously been in some tough battles."

"You don't know the half of it, Chief," Eri replied with a sigh. She glanced back at her teammates, who were looking over their newly-repaired blades. "It's been a tough time for all of us." She noticed that Tala was sitting in a corner by himself, obviously deep in thought. _I'm worried about him. What if he wants to blade in one of rounds?_

_We wouldn't dare. That would be suicide in his condition,_ Pyrix stated. _His wounds haven't completely healed. _

_I know, but I still wouldn't put it past him. He's done some pretty crazy things that have bordered on suicide in the past. Remember when he battled Garland?_

_All too well, Eri. All too well,_ Pyrix replied sadly as she thought of what her master had gone through worrying about him.

Michelle noted her best friend's expression and walked over and whispered in her ear, "You're worried about Tala, aren't you? You're afraid he's gonna be stupid and play in one of the matches."

"How could you tell?" Eri asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll get Kai to talk some sense into him," Michelle replied reassuringly, giving Eri a squeeze on the shoulder. Eri watched as Michelle whispered a few words to Kai, who was leaning against the wall away from the others. When she finished, Kai nodded, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and walked over to Tala.

"Tala, come with me. We need to talk," Kai said sternly. Tala looked up at his long-time friend with a confused expression. "Hurry up. We don't have all day." Tala figured it was useless trying to argue and followed Kai out of the locker room and into the hall.

"What is it, Kai?" Tala asked slightly annoyed.

"You're planning on playing in one of the rounds, aren't you?" Kai said more as a statement than as a question while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Tala shot back defensively.

"Don't do it, you hear me?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do or not to do?" Tala snapped back. "You have no idea what Tammy and her cronies put me through, what they put the whole team through, so why should I listen to you?"

"Because your girlfriend's worried sick about you, that's why!" Kai exclaimed, losing patience with Tala and his snippy attitude. That seemed to get Tala's attention, and his expression softened as he listened to Kai. "If you get involved in another intense battle, your wounds are never going to heal. Do you want to put Eri through another month of sitting by your bedside while you lie there half-dead in a coma?" Kai had gotten to know Eri a lot better during the Tag Team World Championships as she constantly provided support from the sidelines, and he didn't want to see her hurt again. He knew how much his own girlfriend Michelle valued Eri's friendship and didn't want to see her worry herself to death over her reckless boyfriend.

Tala hung his head in shame. He hadn't even considered that. How could he be so thoughtless? "You…have a point there, Kai," Tala muttered, which was as close as he would come to admitting defeat. He refused to show anymore weakness in front of his tag team partner. Tala turned abruptly and went back into the locker room, leaving Kai standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'Mission accomplished.'

* * *

"Welcome back for the second round of this exciting beyblade match pitting the Blitzkrieg Boys against the Panzer Demolishers!" DJ Jazzman announced. "I hope you enjoyed your lunch breaks, because we're gonna jump right into the action with our second battle! Teams, please select your bladers for this battle." Clara stepped up to dish and smiled wickedly at the opposing team.

"I'll take this one," Spencer stated determinedly. He looked to his captain for confirmation. "Tala?"

Tala nodded. "Go for it, Spencer. Just remember this: if we lose this round, it's all over. We're finished." Eri squeezed his hand supportively. Tala laced his fingers through hers and gripped her hand tightly as if it were his only lifeline.

"Got it." With that, Spencer walked up to the dish and prepared to launch. "Hope you're prepared to face defeat, because I won't go easy on you."

"Oh good, make the battle that much more exciting," Clara replied sarcastically as she attached her beyblade to her launcher.

"It looks like our competitors are ready, so let's get this battle started!" The beydish rose out of the floor. Instead of a standard dish like the last round, this one was completely filled with water except for a small sandy island in the middle with a small palm tree. The water looked several feet deep. DJ Jazzman began the countdown. "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Spencer and Clara launched their beyblades and immediately began attacking each other fiercely. "Do it, Seaborg!" Spencer ordered. His beyblade charged for a hard slam and dealt a devastating blow that sent Delphinos reeling.

"Fight back, Delphinos!" Clara commanded. Her beyblade quickly regained torque and, being the more agile of the two bit beasts, dealt numerous blows, though weaker, to Spencer's blade.

"I've had enough of being toyed with. Come out, Seaborg!" A shaft of blue light shot up from his bit chip, and Seaborg materialized, as large and menacing as ever.

"Delphinos, show them what you've got!" Clara shouted, summoning her own bit beast. The dolphin leapt out of her beyblade and stood between Seaborg and her master. Their beyblades traded powerful blows as both bit beasts battled for dominance, neither one gaining an upper hand. They dodged each other's moves, dived, and then slammed into each other with equal force. Spencer and Clara were completely focused, each one trying to force the other to make the first mistake.

"You're not too bad, Spencer.It's a shameBoris has ordered me to take you out," Clara taunted.

"Clara, why do you listen to Boris? He doesn't care about you or your well-being. He just wants to use you to obtain power," Spencer reasoned, trying desperately to talk some sense into this girl. "You were so kind to me, especially when I needed someone to talk to. What happened to that Clara? That was the Clara I cared about."

"Hmph, that Clara no longer exists. In fact, she never existed at all. This is the real me," Clara stated coldly.

"I refuse to believe that. I can't believe that all of that was just an act," Spencer insisted. "It was too real."

"Well, believe it, because I'm gonna take you down. Delphinos, Aqua Vortex!" Delphinos leaped into the water and swam rapidly around the island in ever-tightening circles. Her speed created a massive vortex of water that trapped Seaborg. Spencer could feel his bit beast's pain as he struggled to move in the vicious tornado but was helplessly swept along.

"I…refuse…to admit defeat!" Spencer shouted, sending what strength he had left into his beyblade. "I'm gonna show you that I care by defeating you and bringing back the Clara I care about. Seaborg, Voda Impact!" Seaborg cried out as he felt his strength return from Spencer's emotions and emerged from the top of the vortex. He dived down into the water and created a vortex of water that overtook Delphinos' attack and neutralized it. Clara's blade came flying out of the water, as did her bit beast, but she was still spinning.

"Oh, you neutralized it. Very well done," Clara admitted sarcastically, but inside she felt shaken by the force of Spencer's attack and the strength of his will. Did he really care that much for her?

'This is perfect. Time to spring the trap,' Boris thought wickedly from his vantage point in the viewing booth as he pressed a button on a remote control. Immediately the water in the beydish began to churn as it created a giant whirlpool around the little island. Spencer's beyblade was helplessly dragged into the current, and Seaborg struggled to maintain his composure. His strength was quickly failing.

"What? How is this possible?" Spencer asked in disbelief. Clara smirked cruelly at him, not speaking a word. 'There's only one explanation. Boris.'

* * *

_I don't get it. How could Delphinos have that much power?_ Max asked Draciel, who was also a water spirit and would be able to answer his question.

_She doesn't have that kind of power. That attack isn't even a result of her influence,_ Draciel replied.

_Then it must be Boris. He's obviously rigged the dish, but he waited until Delphinos had already attacked so it wouldn't look suspicious. To the audience, this is just another one of her attacks,_ Max thought in bewilderment. He listened as the crowd cheered, obviously impressed by this so-called attack. _Is there anything we can do?_

_I'm afraid not. Mr. Dickinson needs Tala's team to get those girls to reveal what they know about Boris, or else he can't arrest him. The only that can happen is if they can break Boris' hold over their minds by defeating them in battle,_ Draciel replied grimly. _All we can do is watch and provide backup in case things get out of control._ Max realized that his bit beast was right and fervently hoped that Spencer would find the strength to keep battling. Otherwise, they were all finished…

* * *

"So, are you ready to give up yet, Spencer?" Clara taunted, barely keeping herself from laughing at her opponent's miserable predicament.

"I'll never give up!" Spencer exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "Seaborg, release the Engine Gear!"

Clara gasped. "No way! How could you have an Engine Gear?" Sure enough, an internal gear inside Spencer's beyblade kicked into overdrive as Seaborg picked up speed and torque. Now he had enough strength to fight against the current. Spencer made a mental note to thank Kenny for installingthe Engine Gearlater.

"Voda Impact again!" Seaborg called up all his remaining strength as a vortex of water rose up out of the whirlpool and then burst open to reveal the mighty whale bit beast.

"No way! No one should ever be able to escape from that!" Clara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Believe it, cause you're finished! Seaborg, Stramolyon!" Seaborg captured Clara's beyblade in his mouth and dealt a devastating head-on slam to Delphinos, forcing her down into the water in a massive explosion of smoke and water. When the dust cleared, the dish was completely empty of water as a result of Seaborg's attack. Spencer's beyblade was still spinning, but Clara's had stopped. Delphinos had retreated.

"Oh, yeah! We have a winner! Spencer defeats Clara and saves the Blitzkrieg Boys from elimination!" DJ Jazzman shouted as the crowd clapped and cheered wildly.

Spencer recalled his blade as Clara stooped down and picked up hers, a numb, emotionless expression on her face. He walked over to her and offered her his hand. "That was a great battle, Clara," he complimented.

Clara looked up at him suspiciously and stood up. "I lost. There is no reward for failure, only punishment."

"But you still did really well. It was fun."

"Fun? You thought it was fun?" Clara asked in disbelief. Spencer nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Heh, I guess it was sorta…fun," she admitted with a smirk. "See ya around, Spencer."

As he watched her retreating form, Spencer thought, 'Maybe there is hope for bringing them around. Maybe we can break Boris' hold on them. There's just one round left, but it will be the hardest one yet…"

* * *

Boris slammed his fists on the table, letting out all his rage on a piece of furniture. "Curse that Clara! She failed miserably! I must remember to punish her severely for this failure and for disgracing Biovolt!" But just then another thought crossed his mind, and he grinned like a madman. "But this means Tammy will battle in the third round. I willbe sure to make that battle a living nightmare for whoever happens to be her unlucky opponent. No matter who it is, they won't walk out of that stadium alive. I'll personally make sure of that…"

End chapter 13

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I just got on a roll and couldn't stop writing! How did you guys like that battle scene? I thought it turned out pretty good, considering I usually don't make them that long, but I would still appreciate your input. This story will be ending in about two or three more chapters, so I just wanted to give you guys the heads-up. As I said before, I'm thinking of doing a romance/humor fic as a sequel to this where Bryan and Tammy hook up with some "assistance" from the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers. I sorta wanted to write something more light-hearted to give these guys a break from all the torture I've put them through XD. I would appreciate any ideas from my wonderful readers, but I need you to tell me in a review. Also let me know if you want to join my C2. Nuff said. PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! JUST PUSH THE LITTLE SHINY BUTTON! 


	14. Chapter 14: Round 3: The End of Doubt

Author's Note: Okay, time for a new chapter of O Sister, Where Art Thou! Now we'll finally see who will come out on top in this tournament and what Tammy's connection with Tala is. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I want to welcome PureBlackRaven as the newest member of my C2! Yay for you! Okay, let's get rolling with chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 14: Round 3-The End of Doubt

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

**Tammy's memory**

Tammy sat cross-legged on the floor in the corner of her team's locker room, eyes closed, deep in meditation. She always preferred to mentally prepare for important battles in the dark with no one around. She savored the sensation of losing herself in darkness. It was familiar, comfortable. 'I don't care who I face in the third round. My opponent won't walk away from that dish in one piece.'

A familiar presence interrupted the sanctity of her thoughts: _Master, the time has come. Boris calls for us. _

_Very well, Umbra._ Tammy broke the connection with her bit beast and thought savagely, 'The sooner I get out there, the sooner there will be bloodshed.' She got to her feet and left the locker room with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"You called for me, sir?" Tammy asked from her kneeling position on the floor in Boris' viewing box. Apparently Boris liked the dark as much as Tammy, since all the lights were off.

"Yes, I have some last-minute advice for you before your match," Boris replied in his fake kind voice. "Thanks to some sloppy blading in the last round, Clara lost her battle and brought shame upon the newly reconstructed Biovolt. You must play your best, most fearsome match ever in this third round." His voice continued to rise in intensity as he spoke. "You **will** beybattle, you will show your opponent **no** mercy, and you **will** conquer! Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly clear," Tammy replied.

Boris watched Tammy leave, and then a new voice broke the silence. "She is well-trained. I am impressed, Boris. I'm glad to see that my investment in you has not gone to waste."

"Not to worry, Voltaire. Tammy will play her part beautifully. Soon Tala's team will be little more than an unpleasant memory."

With the Blitzkrieg Boys…

Tala leaned against the wall outside his team's locker room, eyes closed and arms crossed. He knew his team needed advice from their captain, but he didn't have any to give. Right now he needed to be alone and think. 'I'm sorry, Eri. I know you don't want me to battle, but I have no choice. Just know that I'm doing it for you.'

Twenty minutes later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to welcome all of you back to the third and final round of this exciting invitational tournament!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed over his microphone as the crowd erupted into a wave of applause. "Our two teams have battled fiercely, and we've already seen some incredible beyblading action from our competitors in the first two rounds! In the first battle, Amy scored a narrow victory over Ian. In the second battle, Spencer avenged his teammate's defeat by defeating Clara in an incredible display of skill and spirit. Now we've come to the third round that will break this tie and decide the winner once and for all!" The crowd cheered in anticipation as the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Panzer Demolishers made their way back into the stadium and took their places at their respective team benches. "Now, will our teams please choose their bladers for this third round?" Tammy stepped up to the dish first. "I see that we've got the Panzer Demolishers' team captain Tammy. A good choice, since that's the only beyblader they have left. Now who will play for the Demolition Boys?"

Tala stood up from the bench, surprising all of his teammates. "Tala, what are you doing?" Eri asked frantically.

"I'm playing in the third round against Tammy," Tala stated resolutely.

"Oh no you're not." Everyone turned to look at Bryan, who had just spoken. He clamped a firm hand on Tala's shoulder. "Have you forgotten how close you came to dying just the other day? You're not gonna risk your neck out there when you have teammates who are just as competent. Let me take her on."

"What? No way! Why should you compete?" Tala asked defensively. He couldn't believe that Bryan was defying his own captain's wishes.

"Look, everyone but me has had a shot at these girls. The first time Tammy and I met on the streets, she took off before I could react. Now I want a chance to take her on one-on-one and get revenge for all she's done to you, the team…and me," Bryan explained.

Tala felt a set of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He glanced back and saw Eri pleading silently with him to let Bryan blade and not risk his own health. Tala sighed in defeat. He couldn't stand to see Eri like this. He couldn't hurt her again. "All right, Bryan. Looks like I'm outnumbered."

Bryan smiled and clapped Tala's shoulder one last time. "Thanks, Tala. I promise you won't regret this." With that, he turned and stepped up to the dish.

"Well, this is a surprise! Instead of sending in their captain, the Blitzkrieg Boys are fielding Bryan for this tie-breaking match!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed much to the excitement of the crowd.

"I hope you're ready, Tammy. This is for everyone on my team that you've hurt," Bryan stated fiercely as he glared across the dish at Tammy.

Tammy didn't seem fazed in the least by Bryan's trash-talking. "Hmph, does it look like I care?" she asked as she attached her beyblade to her pistol-shaped launcher.

"It looks like our two competitors are ready, so let's get this battle started!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Bryan and Tammy launched their blades, and they collided in the center of the dish before circling around to get into a better position to attack.

"Falborg, go in fast and hard!" Bryan exclaimed. Falborg moved with incredible speed and agility and charged for a brutal slam. However, Tammy's beyblade didn't move at all as Falborg pushed against it with all his might. "What? That's impossible!"

"Is that all you got? You're in way over your head, Bryan," Tammy stated emotionlessly as her beyblade started to glow with a black aura and effortlessly bounced Falborg off. The turquoise beyblade skittered dangerously close to the edge of the dish before regrouping and charging for another attack. This time, Tammy's beyblade moved mere inches to the side and dodged. Bryan growled in frustration. He couldn't afford to lose this battle. It simply wasn't an option. He could feel the eyes of his teammates boring into his back, reminding him that their lives were on the line.

"Urgh…I'm not done yet! Go, Falborg!" Bryan shouted, calling upon his bit beast. Falborg kicked up a strong gust of wind and emerged from his bit chip with a deafening cry. His beyblade quickly turned and built up speed charging down toward Umbra. His beyblade collided against Tammy's and started forcing it back.

"That's it, you're finished. Umbra, eliminate this weakling!" Tammy ordered. A black light shot up from her bit chip, and the fearsome black wolf rushed out with a blood-curdling howl. He charged to attack Falborg, and the two bit beasts battled viciously. Falborg barely managed to stay one step ahead of Umbra by flying out of his reach, but Bryan knew the falcon couldn't keep this up for long. He had to try and talk some sense into Tammy.

"Tammy, I can't believe you were deceiving us this whole time. The knife wound, Tala and Eri finding you, you gaining our trust…you staged all of that, didn't you?" Bryan accused.

"Wow, you catch on quick. You're smarter than you look," Tammy replied sarcastically.

"You…I trusted you. I cared about you! What did we ever do to you to make you hate us like this? Answer me!" Bryan demanded, his voice gradually getting louder.

Tammy just shrugged and smirked. "Quite frankly, you didn't do a thing. I guess I'm just not a very nice person. Umbra, finish this off with Shadow Darts!" Umbra leaped back and surrounded himself with a shadowy aura. He released hundreds of bolts of dark energy that headed for Falborg and Bryan.

"Falborg, release the Engine Gear and use Stroblitz now!" Bryan commanded. The newly installed gear inside his blade started spinning furiously, adding more power to Falborg's attack. The falcon kicked up a fierce storm of slicing winds and also shielded himself with the wind before charging for Umbra. Falborg's attack effectively blocked the Shadow Darts, so Umbra charged for the other bit beast with an ear-splitting roar, still surrounded by the shadowy aura. Darkness and wind collided in a massive explosion that filled the entire stadium with light and created a column of smoke that rose to the ceiling. Bryan and Tammy brought up their arms to shield their bodies from the brunt of the attack. When the smoke cleared, a jagged crack ran down the middle of the beydish, effectively cutting it in half. Both beyblades had stopped spinning. Bryan was down on one knee, breathing heavily from the force of his last attack, while Tammy was still standing.

"I don't believe it! We have a tie!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd went wild. "That means we have to have yet another round to decide the winner of this tournament! We'll be back for the fourth round after a thirty minute break."

* * *

Bryan entered the locker room to find his team waiting anxiously for him. "Great battle, Bryan," Spencer congratulated, clapping him on the back supportively.

"Man, you almost had her. I can't stand the stress!" Ian exclaimed. "So are you gonna battle in the last round too?"

Bryan replied grimly, "I wish I could, but I've got a problem." He held out his beyblade, and his team gasped at what they saw. Parts of the attack ring were broken off, and gashes and claw marks ran along what was left of the attack ring and the base. Only Falborg's bit chip was still completely intact. "It's completely shot. Falborg put everything on the line in that battle. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he even survived."

Spencer and Ian sighed in discouragement and hung their heads. "So who's going to battle?" Ian asked.

"I will." Everyone turned to face Tala.

"I thought we had already gone over this, Tala. You're in no shape to battle," Spencer objected.

"I don't care. I have to face her. Don't ask me why, but something tells me that it just has to be this way," Tala replied.

Eri was about to say something to try and convince him otherwise, but Pyrix interrupted her thoughts. _Let him go, Eri. This is his fight now._

_But this is madness, Pyrix! He could get himself killed out there!_ Eri protested frantically.

_He won't die, trust me,_ Pyrix replied reassuringly.

_And how do you know?_ Eri demanded. Pyrix didn't answer but instead cut off the conversation. _Pyrix! Answer me!_ Eri called desperately. Still no answer.

Eri tuned back into her friends' conversation to hear Bryan suggest, "What about Eri? She's faced Tammy before. She knows what to expect."

All eyes turned to Eri, including Tala's. She paused for a moment, thinking about what Pyrix had said, before giving in and deciding to just trust in her bit beast. Pyrix had never steered her wrong before, and she wasn't about to do so now. "This is…Tala's fight," she said numbly. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian's eyes widened at her statement. For the first time in a long time, they honestly didn't know what to say.

Ten minutes later…

Tala and Eri stood alone in dark hallway leading to the stadium. "I don't get it. What made you change your mind?" Tala asked.

Eri looked away and replied, "I don't know. Something Pyrix said. She said that this was your fight. I trust her, even though my heart is screaming to stop you." A single tear trickled down her cheek. She gave a little start as Tala wiped it away with his thumb. "Just promise me something, Tala."

"Anything, Eri. Just name it."

"Promise me that you'll come out of this alive."

Tala cupped her cheek in one hand and brought her face back around to meet his gaze. "It's a promise," he replied with a gentle smile. He pulled Eri into his arms and kissed her deeply, sealing the promise. Eri kissed him back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. However, they finally had to pull away when the announcement was made for the teams to re-enter the stadium. "It's time," Tala said softly.

Eri nodded. "I know. Good luck, Tala." They walked back to their team in silence and re-entered the stadium.

"It looks like both teams are ready to begin the fourth and final round, so let's see who's competing from each team!" DJ Jazzman excitedly announced. Tammy once again stepped up for her team. With one last glance at Eri, Tala stepped up to face her. "Whoa, now this is a surprise! The Blitzkrieg Boys have substituted players and are now sending their team captain Tala to face Tammy. A wise move, considering he's their best blader." Both bladers set their beyblades to their launchers and stared across the dish at each other silently. DJ Jazzman began the final countdown: "3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Tala and Tammy shouted in unison as they launched their beyblades. Their two beyblades collided in mid-air and hung suspended above the dish for several long seconds as metal grinded against metal. Finally they dropped down to the dish and circled several times, picking up speed.

"Wolborg, attack now!" Tala ordered. His beyblade charged across the dish and smashed hard into Tammy's blade.

"Umbra, force him back!" Tammy commanded. Her beyblade picked up torque and slowly started forcing Wolborg back.

"Don't give in, Wolborg!" Tala encouraged. His beyblade stopped moving back but maintained his position in the center of the dish, holding Umbra at bay. The two beyblades were deadlocked as they pushed against each other, neither one giving ground. The beydish started to crack down the middle from the force of the two powerful blades. Tala felt his energy draining fast. He had to end this quickly before Tammy called out her bit beast.

"Enough stalling. Umbra, come out and put an end to his pathetic existence!" Tammy shouted, summoning the fearsome black wolf once again. Apparently she had read his mind.

"Wolborg, now!" Tala exclaimed as his bit beast rushed out to face Umbra. "Novae Blizzard!" Wolborg created a massive storm of ice and snow and tried to freeze Umbra in place.

"Umbra, Shadow Darts!" Tammy countered. Once again, Umbra released the darts of shadow energy, and the two attacks collided fiercely. Tala tried to shield himself with his arms, but the force of the explosion knocked out his wind. Wolborg was badly shaken up by the attack as well. Tala felt a warm liquid trickle down his back and stomach. He realized with dread that his wounds had reopened, but he was determined to fight through the pain. As the battle continued, he started to feel light-headed as blood poured from his old wounds as well as fresh gashes on his arms and legs. "Looks like you're on your last legs, wolf boy," Tammy taunted. "I guess I'll put you out of your misery now. Umbra, Darkness Oblivion!" Tala gasped as Umbra let out a bone-chilling howl, and the entire stadium went dark. A ball of dark energy appeared above the dish and slowly grew bigger as it drew power from the dark atmosphere that Umbra had created. "This is my ultimate attack. I hope you enjoy it, cause it's the last thing you'll ever see! Umbra! FINISH HIM!" The ball of energy plummeted down to the dish, and Tala heard Eri scream his name in horror just before an explosion rocked the whole stadium and blasted a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

'Am I…dead?' Tala thought as he stayed frozen in place, braced for the impact.

_Open your eyes, Tala._

'Wait, I know that voice.' He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hands in shock. His hands, as well as his whole body, were surrounded by a warm, red aura. Trembling, he looked up and saw a familiar red wolf standing next to Wolborg. The same red aura was surrounding both of them as well. _…Pyrix?_ She glanced back at Tala and slowly nodded. _How is this possible?_

_Someone cares for you very much, Tala. I promised Eri that you wouldn't die, and I intend to keep that promise,_ Pyrix replied gently. _Now, I believe we still have a battle to win._

Tala nodded, immediately feeling more confident. _All right, let's do this._ The darkness around them faded, revealing the stadium, the audience, the dish, and finally Tammy. "I survived your attack, Tammy. Now what can you do?"

"Hmph, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Tala, but it ends now," Tammy replied icily. "Umbra, take care of these nuisances!" Umbra roared and charged for Wolborg, but Pyrix jumped in the way and slammed into Umbra, forcing him back.

Suddenly an idea came to Tala's mind. 'It worked on me all those years ago. Maybe it will work on Tammy.' He decided to test his theory. "Pyrix, Ethereal Flames!" The fire wolf unleashed a ring of fire that trapped Umbra. He struggled futilely against his fiery bonds as the attack slowly drained his strength.

"W-what is this? Umbra, you must break free!" Tammy ordered desperately.

An unfamiliar voice spoke softly in the back of her mind. _Open your eyes, Tammy. You must remember._

_What are you trying to pull, you worthless bit beast? Get out of my head!_ Tammy shouted mentally.

_Try to remember…_ Suddenly felt like a brick wall had collapsed in the back of her mind, and a memory came rushing back.

**Four-year-old Tammy sat on the porch of her house in Russia, waiting anxiously for someone to return. She grinned happily and jumped to her feet when she saw him walking down the street. (A/N: I'm gonna try to imitate a little kid's accent, so don't laugh.) "Big bwudder! You're home!" she squealed in delight. She jumped down the stairs and dashed down the driveway. Her four-year-old brother just grinned at his sister as she flung herself into his waiting arms. "I missed you!"**

**Her brother chuckled. "Why? I was only gone a few hours, squirt," he teased.**

**"But it felt wike foweva!" Tammy replied as she looked up and met a pair of icy blue eyes just like her own. "I wuv you, Tala."**

**"I love you, too," he replied with a smile.**

Tammy gasped as that name popped into her head. 'No…it can't be. Tala can't be my…' She gripped her head in her hands and fought back a splitting headache.

Tala was puzzled by Tammy's sudden change in behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

Tammy looked up with a pained, tortured expression on her face. "You're my…brother," she whispered.

Tala gasped. "I'm your what?" he asked in disbelief. However, he didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions, as Umbra's black aura spread to cover Tammy. She screamed in pain as the darkness once again took control of her heart and mind.

"Umbra, ATTACK!" she shouted, sending all her confused and distorted emotions into her beyblade. Umbra's aura flared angrily as he charged for Pyrix and Wolborg with a mighty roar.

Tala had to react. Now. "Release the Engine Gear! HOWLING TEMPEST!" he commanded, pouring every last ounce of strength into this last-ditch attack. Tala's Engine Gear went into overdrive, and Pyrix and Wolborg called up a fiercetornado of fire and ice. The two bit beasts met Umbra's charge head-on, creating another massive explosion that destroyed what remained of the beydish and sent another column of smoke into the sky. When the smoke finally, cleared, Tammy was lying on the ground unconscious, and her beyblade had stopped spinning. Pyrix and Wolborg were still standing, and Tala's beyblade continued to spin.

The entire stadium was silent for several long moments. Even DJ Jazzman looked thunderstruck. Finally he found his voice and yelled into the microphone. "Oh yeah! We have a winner! Tala has defeated Tammy! The Blitzkrieg Boys win the tournament!" The audience erupted into raucous applause. Behind him, Tala could hear his teammates cheering wildly from the bench. However, their applause quickly changed to shouts of terror, as Tala's legs gave way. The pain from his wounds and the blood loss from that battle finally overwhelmed him, and he could barely hear Eri's panic-stricken voice as he fell to the ground, letting the darkness claim his body.

End chapter 14

* * *

Author's Note: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I JUST CLIFF-HANGED YOU! Now, do you honestly think I would come this far in the story only to send Tala to an early grave? The next chapter will be the last one for this story, but I have ideas for a sequel floating around in my head. It's going to be a romance/humor fic where the Blitzkrieg Boys and Bladebreakers go on a decent vacation, since the Blitzkrieg Boys are having some relationship troubles. This is where they conspire to hook up Bryan and Tammy. It's sure to be a lot of fun, so tell me if you think this is a good idea. Please review and tell me what you thought of this extra-long chapter and the fight scenes. I think this may be my longest chapter ever! Was it exciting enough for you? I hope so! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


	15. Chapter 15: New Hopes and New Beginnings

Author's Note: Well, it's finally time for the last chapter of O Sister, Where Art Thou! I've had so much fun writing this story, and I hope everyone has thoroughly enjoyed reading it! Like I said, I'm still planning a romance/humor sequel. Depending on the feedback I get, I may make it into just a one-shot. It probably won't be nearly as long as the other two stories in this series even if it isn't a one-shot. I would appreciate any ideas for how you guys want the story to go. Remember that the whole point is to hook up Bryan and Tammy. Well, I've given you all enough food for thought, so here's the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 15: New Hopes and New Beginnings

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

"…Tala? Can you hear me?"

"…Look! He's waking up!"

"Quick! Someone go get a doctor!"

Tala wanted to tell the annoying voices in his head to pipe down and let him sleep. He was completely exhausted, and every square inch of his body ached. Then it hit him: 'I…I'm alive! I didn't die after that battle.' He still didn't want to open his eyes for fear that this was all a cruel, sick joke and that maybe he was in the afterlife.

_Tala, you're not dead._ He had to suppress a chuckle. If Wolborg were still nagging him, then he must really be alive. Tala slowly opened his eyes to see Eri sitting by his bedside, holding onto his hand. A quick glance at his surroundings told him that he was in a hospital room. The rest of his team stood behind Eri, looking just as worried as she was. The Bladebreakers were standing in a corner of the room so as not to crowd Tala's team.

"…Eri?" Tala managed to croak out. His throat felt dry.

"Tala, I'm so glad you're awake! I was worried sick!" Eri exclaimed with a sigh of relief, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Tala couldn't help but smile. She had stayed with him again.

The joyful reunion was interrupted when a doctor entered the room, closely followed by Mr. Dickinson. "Tala, you gave us a quite a scare," Mr. Dickinson remarked. "It's good to see that you're well on your way to recovery."

All the memories of that last battle came rushing back to Tala. "The battle? What happened after I passed out?" Tala pressed.

"You can discuss that later. Right now I need to make sure your wounds are recovering properly," the doctor interjected. Fifteen minutes later, he was satisfied with his patient's progress and left the two teams and Mr. Dickinson alone so they could fill Tala in on what had happened.

Mr. Dickinson began: "Goodness, where should I start? There is so much that needs to be explained."

"How about starting with Boris? What happened after the battle?" Tala insisted.

"Well, after you defeated Tammy, Boris stormed into the stands in a fit of rage and tried to reach the beydish so he could finish you off personally with a gun," Mr. Dickinson replied grimly. "Fortunately the Bladebreakers stopped him long enough for the police to take care of the rest. We managed to catch Voltaire as well before he escaped. He and Boris are both in jail where they belong."

"Wait a minute, you mean Voltaire was in on this too?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"My grandfather was the one who busted Boris out of jail to begin with," Kai stated from his position leaning against the wall. "He was also the mastermind behind the American wing of Biovolt."

"Apparently Voltaire had set up another Abbey in the United States right around the time the one in Russia was built," Michelle added. "That's where Boris fled after he got out of jail and where he trained Tammy's team."

"Tammy…" Tala looked down at his hands, a sorrowful expression on his face. "She said something during our battle, after Pyrix appeared. She said she was…my sister."

"Twin sister, to be exact," Mr. Dickinson corrected. Tala looked at him in disbelief. "You were probably too young to remember, Tala, but you did have a twin sister. Right after you were taken to the Abbey, your parents sent Tammy to the United States to protect her from Boris. Unfortunately, Voltaire tracked her down after you had already made remarkable progress in your training. She's lived and trained there ever since she was six."

"That's…horrible," Bryan stated in a mix of anger and horror.

"Umbra was the key to Boris' hold on her mind," Eri picked up. "He altered Umbra genetically like he did with Wolborg and the other bit beaststo amplify his power, but he also used him to maintain a constant hold on Tammy, Clara, and Amy's minds. When you defeated Umbra, that link was broken. They're no longer under his control, and Umbra is back to normal."

Tala was almost afraid to ask his next question: "Where is Tammy now?"

Ian replied, "She, Clara, and Amy are in the waiting room. Tammy wants to see you, if you'll let her." Tala nodded in affirmation, and Spencer walked out of the room without another word. He returned a few moments later followed by a very timid looking Tammy. She kept her gaze focused downward so she wouldn't have to meet the critical stares of the two teams who had banded together to stop her. Eri stood up and shared a knowing glance with Michelle. As if by wordless consent, everyone filed out of the room, leaving Tala alone with his sister. Tammy felt Eri give her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. At least one person didn't hate her guts.

When Tammy didn't move after several long, awkward moments, Tala said, "Tammy, you wanted to see me?"

Tammy nodded hesitantly and stepped forward to stand beside Tala's bed. "I…wanted to see how you were doing…after the battle and all."

_Wow, she's like a completely different person now. It's like she's afraid of me,_ Tala remarked to Wolborg.

_Just talk to her. She needs to know how you feel._ Before Tala could ask Wolborg what he meant, he went silent.

Tala forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the screams of protest from his aching back, and said, "I'll be fine after some rest." Another awkward silence. He just didn't know how to talk to someone who had tried to kill him, murder Eri, split them up, and help Boris fulfill his evil plans. "I…had forgotten that I had a sister."

"I remembered." Tala turned his head to look at Tammy. Her red bangs shielded her eyes from view. "When Voltaire kidnapped me, I believed that you would come find me. But then…when I was older, the scientists used their technology to erase my memories of you. They made me into just another mindless soldier." She nervously fingered her beyblade in her pocket. "I knew nothing else except fighting and dominating my opponents. And then during that last battle, my memory came back, and I couldn't handle all of those emotions at once." Tala could see a single tear trickle down her cheek. "I know I have no right to say this, but I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and your team. I can never begin to atone for all the terrible things I've done."

Tala hesitantly reached up and cupped her cheek with one hand. "When I first met you in the hospital and even on the street, the first thing that I noticed was your eyes. They were so much like my own, and I couldn't figure out why it affected me. Now I know." Tammy finally met Tala's gaze, and, instead of being full of ice and malice, her eyes were pools of sorrow. He could see the unshed tears waiting to fall. "What happened wasn't your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's Boris." Tala smiled warmly at her. "I forgive you, Tammy, so will you give me a chance to be your brother again?"

Tammy grinned from ear to ear and flung her arms around Tala's neck, never wanting to let go. Her unshed tears finally spilled over as Tala wrapped her in his firm embrace and pulled her closer. "Thank you, Tala," she croaked as she cried onto his shoulder. "You don't know how much that means to me." Tala felt a tear of his own make its way down his cheek as he leaned his head against Tammy's and sat with her in silence. Finally he could say that he had a family.

Epilogue…One Month Later

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" Eri shouted as she ran through the hallway, banging on all the bedroom doors in turn. A loud thud from one of the rooms told her that Ian had once again fallen out of bed.

She heard Tala groan from behind one of those closed doors. "Eri, what's the big idea getting us up so early? It's Saturday!"

"Did you forget? Tyson invited us all over to his grandpa's dojo for a cookout!" Eri called back.

"Fine, I'm coming," Tala grumbled. Eri could hear Bryan and Spencer muttering complaints in Russian under their breath as they staggered around their rooms. She figured she had done enough damage for now and headed downstairs to wait for them in the living room.

Soon after Tala was released from the hospital, Mr. Dickinson had surprised everyone by buying a large house in Japan for the Blitzkrieg Boys as thanks for finally bringing down Boris. He said it was the least the BBA could do after all Tala's team had gone through. Tammy, Clara, and Amy had moved in as well, since they had nowhere else to go. Biovolt was gone for good now. The U.S. Abbey was disbanded and all the bladers either returned to their families or entrusted to foster homes.

_So much has changed in the past month,_ Eri said.

_Indeed,_ Pyrix replied. _Tala is finally reunited with his sister, Boris is gone for good, and, for the first time, we can finally enjoy some peace and quiet._

_Well, it won't be quiet for long. Just wait til Ian gets down here and starts chewing me out for making him fall out of bed again,_ Eri joked. Pyrix laughed before retreating to the back of Eri's mind.

Tala was the first one to join Eri in the living room. "So what makes Tyson think we would even want to come over for a cookout?" Tala joked.

"I dunno. Maybe he thinks you need to loosen up a bit," Eri teased. She stood up and hugged him. Tala kissed her softly on the lips before they parted. "So are the others coming?"

"They should be down any minute now." Just then they heard several pairs of feet pound down the stairs. "Right on cue." Spencer and Clara came down first, followed by Ian and Amy. Tammy came down next, followed closely by Bryan. Spencer and Clara were now dating, as were Ian and Amy. Tala knew that Bryan harbored feelings for Tammy, but he hadn't come out and admitted it yet. Eri hoped that would change soon, but Tala wasn't too comfortable with the idea of his baby sister (A/N: Yes, Tala's older by a few minutes.) dating someone so soon after he had found her again.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life," Eri remarked happily to her best friend as she pillowed her head in her hands.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to just get away from everyone and watch the clouds go by," Michelle replied with a content sigh. They had slipped away from the dojo a little while earlier and were now lying on a grassy hillside enjoying the sunshine and watching the clouds. Michelle rolled over on her side so she faced Eri and said, "I wonder who won the pie-eating contest."

Eri chuckled. "Probably Tyson, but I wouldn't count Spencer out just like that." After a brief silence, Eri continued, "You know, it's funny." Michelle gave her a puzzled look. "Once again, you came to my rescue when I was in trouble."

"How so?" Michelle asked.

"Well, when I was still stuck in the Abbey, you got your team and Mr. Dickinson to come bust us out. And then, just before we were about to enter the tournament against Tammy's team, you showed up just in time to help."

"Oh, I didn't do that much. Remember, it was your team that finally brought Boris to justice," Michelle stated. "I just did what I could to cheer you guys on."

"Well, it really helped just knowing that you guys had our backs," Eri replied. She grinned at her friend and said, "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem," Michelle said with a smile. A comfortable silence fell between them as they lay on the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"So here you two are." Michelle and Eri sat up and turned around to see Kai and Tala approaching. "We thought you had ditched us," Kai said with a teasing smirk.

"Nah, we were just talking," Michelle replied as Kai sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ya know, I think we should go on another vacation," Eri remarked as Tala took a seat next to her.

Tala laughed slightly at that. "Yeah, the last one didn't quite turn out the way we planned." He draped his arm around her shoulders and added, "But for now, being here with you suits me just fine." Eri rested her head on Tala's shoulder and simply enjoyed being with the people she cared about.

After everything they had been through, it was finally over. The Blitzkrieg Boys no longer had to live in fear of Boris. Now the days ahead held new promise for them as they looked ahead to a bright future, and the sun smiled down at the four figures nestled on top of the hillside as the birds sang a merry tune and a gentle breeze whistled through the trees.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: WOOHOO! I'm done! I can't believe I'm finally done! (does completed story celebration/victory dance) Wow, it feels so great to finally complete a story that I have been writing for months. Of course, I couldn't have done it without all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are the best! I would really like to thank Ms. Controversy for inspiring me to even consider a sequel in the first place. I simply could not have written this story without her ideas and the continued support of all you reviewers. I hope you'll join me again for the third (and hopefully final) story of this series. Catch ya later! 


End file.
